Osean tiger squadron
by Wardog1
Summary: 2020 A war outbreak between Aurelia and leasath,osea the superpower remains neutral,however a group of osean soldier choose to fight against the leasath,in the Aurelia air force.Leave a Review that help me thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Osean tiger squadron.**

When the democratic republic of leasath declared war against his neighborhood nation The republic of Aurelia,osea stayed neutral,however a group of Osean soldier,some of them are veteran of the circum pacific war choose to joint the war on the side of Aurelia.

**Gatewood military air base,**

**7 October 2020 15H30 Osean Federation.**

On the runway of the Gatewood military air base of the OADF two C17 Globmaster full of "supplies"a C130 and four eurofighter Typhoon of the osean federation waiting for the take off,their official mission is to evacuate their citizens and refugees from the Aurelia republic,and informally to disembark soldiers to them for help to Aurelia. Soon after military OGDF GMC trucks come to the cargo plane,leave their passenger,a group of fifty men,pilots mechanics medics and other personnel a lot of them are in the thirties or forties,the group is lead by John Eilis a 42 year old man of the osean air force,a veteran and ace of the circum pacific war,he wear a aurelian military uniform however,he has short hair black and wearing sunglasses.

"Alright gentlemen,our trip to Aurelia will soon begin,if on of you want to give up,i do not object set!"He said in a deep voice,however nobody want to leave,to the satisfaction of John."Right,our mission is to help these people to saved their country of the leasath blitzkrieg!We'll show to this damn leasath the power of the osean air force!Under cover in the AAF of course,and don't forget we are not mercenaries!"

The men and women applauded for the patriotic speech of John.

"So,men and women,go into the plane!"

Some time later,all the soldier are mounted in the cargo plane on the taxiway and after clearance from the control tower take-off,climbing in high altitude,escorted by four Eurofighter Typhoon of the OADF they reach to the south of the continent leave the osean federation and their families behind them,en route to the Aubrey air force base,the last aurelian military base free of the leasath occupation.

**Two hours later,aurelian airspace 17H30**

After their escort return to osea,the three cargo plane reach the aurelian airspace above the pacific water,when a flight of two F4Phantom of the aurelian air force come to met the cargo plane,the leader come to the left of the Globmaster while his wingman place in six hours of the osean transport aircraft, the phantom planes are gray with a anean condor holding a cross with star at each extremities painted on the tail.

"This is the gryphus squadron of the aurelian air force to osean planes,please identifies yourself!"Said the aurelian pilot.

"This is the supplies osean flight 225 748,alpha sierra golf,we come with special gift for the aurelian air force!"replies the pilot of the cargo plane.

"Alright you're on the record,please follow us and...welcome to Aurelia!"Say the aurelian pilot.

**Aubrey air base,Aurelia 17H45.**

The osean cargo plane an the two F4 reach to Aubrey base the last in aurelian hands,the airbase is located in a arid plane ,some AA gun and SAM site protect the base of any attacks,near the mountains a few miles of here is located a small city with port facilities with two frigate docked here,the osean cargo plane landed first followed after by the two F4 phantoms who headed to their respective hangars,and the cargo planes go parked near the hangar for unload osean military personnels and their supplies,in fact 2 F15C Eagle,2 Mirage 2000D and one Mig 29 Fulcrum and some materials,all of them were removed of the osean air force,and send free for the aurelian air force.

Soon after having unloaded their supplies the freighter embarked refugees and osean expatriates,the planes took off and then headed to the north to Gatewood,followed by two Nordenavic red cross plane.

Leaving of his F4,the pilot with the gryphus emblem come to meet the new guest,the man a 29 year old pilot has short brown hair,with brown eyes.

"Buenos dias!I'm Frederico Rodriguez,leader of the gryphus squadron,nice to meet you!"Frederico said.

"Buenos dias!Sorry my sapanish is not so good,I'm John Eilis,of the osean volunteer group,we brought our plane with us,and ammo of course!"Replied John.

"Ha,I hope that the leasath will like this,come with me I'll introduced your to the base commander."Frederico answer.

The two men reach to the main building,where john met the base commander Alonzo Varga,a 54 year old commander with brown hair and blue eyes,the two men enter in the office and another person with him,Frederico salute his officer,and John too.

"Comandante!The osean personnel just arrived!"Said Frederico.

"Buenos dias sir,I'm the squadron leader of the osean tiger squadron,nice to met you!"John ad.

"Same here,commander Alonzo Varga,commander of this base and our remaining air force, I'm glad that the osean government sent soldier for help my country,if your country can declared war to leasath,that will be great!"

"Unfortunately,since the war with yuktobania,my country don't want to bring in any wars!"Said John sorry."But we'll do all for help you!"

"That good to hear!"Said the commander"Frederico here will show to you the rest of the base!"Said the commander.

The two men salute,an exit of the office,Frederico show to the personnel the base,hangar,dormitory,armory,the mess an present them to the other people of the base,like the new radar operator Eugene Solano and the other members of Gryphus squadron,after this the newcomer start their training sessions and combat simulation for some days.

* * *

This is my first fanfinc of ace combat,i hope you will appreciate the story,and sorry for the mistakes,English is not my principal language.


	2. Chapter 2 First mission

**Chp2 First Mission**

**Aubrey air base,10 October 2020 13H00**

The sky was clear above The aurelian Aubrey base,who was in full activity,the base personnel making his weekly spots,the SAM operator ensured the defense of the airspace of the base thought their 2K12kub device capable of reaching a enemy plane to nearly 24000 feet of altitude,was the best equipment still had the Aurelian army along with the flakpanzer guepard for close defense.

In front of the main hangar two F15C eagle,painted in blue an gray color a tiger painted on the tail an wearing the Aurelian roundels,Kyle Menning a 22 year old fighter pilot with brown hair,one of the youngest pilot of the tiger squadron oversaw the preparations of the two fighter plane,waving his harm,giving instructions.

"And watch out with the 120 !That these thing are weak!"Said Kyle the young osean fighter pilot.

"i see you planes are ready for action!"Said Rick aka gryphus 2"They will be of great help in the air!"

"Rick Ah, yes those Eagles are ready, however we have some trouble with the avionics of our fulcrum, and mirages receive their new air-air missile for aerial interceptions, they will be ready in a few hours!"Kyle replied.

"I had just about it, we are asked in the briefing room, follow me!" he Said

The two fighter pilots therefore went to the briefing room, or was waiting the rest of the squadron, he took their places and Eugene spoke.

**Briefing room main building**

"Um, um well, let's start the briefing," Crux said, lighting the giant screen on the wall map show the southern area of the base in blue, and several enemy appeared shown in red, "our intelligence are spotted a large formation of B52 heading towards our base, it is clear that if the Leasath destroy this base, it would be the end of our country "

"And our unit at the same time ..." said Wong Cho one of the osean pilot softly, "sorry continue." Eugene returned "the Leasath think our air capacity its almost zero, and for that bombing mission, they sent only a small fighter escort."

"We will show them that this is not the case!" says Roy enthusiastic.

"And for that, we will attack in 2 different point," said Frederico "My squadron will attack from the north, it will force the enemy to focus his defense on this point, while the squadron tiger get around the mountains in low altitude to take care the bomber in the south. "

"The confusion generated ,Leasath force them to separate their strength, mirages 2000D will take care of the bomber while the F15 which they can engage enemy fighter if necessary," John said.

"Well, if everyone agrees with this plan, get ready for the mission!"Said Gryphus 1.

Without waiting for the pilots of the two squadrons out of the room and went to prepare some minutes later, the F15 and mirage equipped with air-to-air missiles were on the runway, ready for takeoff,the mirage 2000 is not specified to dogfight however against slow target,it's a effective aircraft.

"Tiger squadron,this is our first mission,I'm counting on you,follow order and this base will live another day!"

"Yes sir!"Respond his wingman.

"Tiger squadron, you are clear to take off", announcing the control tower"Copy,tiger squadron,taking-off!", the aircraft rolled down the runway and took off one after the other, followed soon after by the six phantom of gryphus squadron and the E767 with Crux on board.

"Tiger and gryphus squadron, altitude restriction canceled! Go teach a lesson to these Leasath, good luck!" Said the air traffic controller.

The tiger squadron headed for the mountains while gryphus should go directly to meet the enemy in the south.

**Cape Aubrey airspace 14H00**

The five F4 come into visual contact with the enemy formation, this one was made up of old mig 21 and F1 escorting the B52 these old crap don't afraid the gryphus team,their F4 was old too but they are modernized thanks to the osean engineer.

"This is Gryphus 1 enemy in sight we launch the attack," the Gryphus Squadron reach immediately to meet the enemy fighters,beginning the battle.

"Gryphus 1 fox 2!" Federico firing a missile and managed to shoot one mig with missiles and a F1 Kaizen with his two guns

"Good shot Frederico,tow plane in one pass!"Said rick.

"Excuse me Gryphus 2,please use codename during the mission"Crux said.

"Understood sir!" Rick replied "Damn,crux does everything by the book,ho you're mine!" Said rick,chasing a Mig 21,and shoot down the plane.

"Yeeha,a new victory for the Gryphus squadron!"Said Rick happy.

"Aurelian fighter in sight ,destroy them!" Odored the leasath flight leader to his team -mate, much of the fighter plane directed to aurelian phantoms, leaving the bombers with few escort planes.

"Crux to tiger squadron, what is your position?"

"We view them," replied John flying behind the mountains with his squadron, "We arrive in their 6 hours, everything goes as planned," said John aboard his F15 "there just as 3 fighter escort that keeps the bomber, tiger squadron, show to these Leasath what we can do! "

"Tiger 2,ready for action"Kyle said,inside his F15

"Tiger 3,my gun are full of bullet for leasath plane!"Said Wong in a mirage 2000D

"Tiger 4,lets kick some ass boys!"Said a female voice,it's Alice Nordwind a 24 year old women with long blond hair aboard a mirage 2000D too.

"Concentrate mainly on the bomber"advises crux.

"Understood!Lets go tiger squadron!"odored john,the 4 fighter plane get out of the mountains and climbing fast to reach the bombers formation,who don't notice of the presence of the tiger squadron.

"Tiger 1 fox2 !" A missile left the F15 to go to eliminate Leasath B52,a first aerial victory for the osean pilots"One bomber down!".

"Tiger 2 fox 3 fox 3!" Kyle were launching a salvo of AIM 120 and managed to shoot down two bombers and damaging a F5E, that outside crashes near the town.

"Who hoo, I had three of them!" Said kyle.

"Nice shot, a nice triple kill my friend,ha thats my turn, target in sight tiger 3 fox 3!" said Wong one of his team-mate he had in the 32 years and fell in turn another bombers with its Mirage 2000

"Four enemy bomber down,keep going,four bomber remaining!"Said crux enthusiastically.

"Yet a little and they were bombing the city,leasath bastard!" Kyle said.

"Enemy fighter they comes from behind!" Frantically declare a bomber pilot.

"What? But where they come from, they had another squadron in reserve? It is indeed taken us! Sierra 7to 9 go protect our remaining bombers!" said Manta the squad leader aboard his gray and golden colored F4.

"You're not going anywhere," says Roy shooting them down the two enemy F5.

"You go see what you'll see," said a furious Manta, his plane was an F4 phantom white, with the tips of wings and yellow and black color drift, "Take that!" He shoots with the cannon on Roy plane, touching the left wing of the fighter.

"Damn the bastard," growled Roy veering to the left "Roy here I'm hit , light damage," at that time came from the Gryphus 1 faced told the radio "Roy,i have an idea when i counted 3 you turned left!" Roy replied yes "Warning ... 1,2 and 3" and when Roy turn to left Gryphus 1 shoot two sidewinder on manta plane, the enemy phantom exposed and fragments of the F4 scatter on the floor.

"Phew, that was close! Thanks boss" says Roy recognizing.

"Tiger 4 Here, I just eliminate another bomber," Alice said proudly, the only female pilot in the squadron.

"Damn, all our escort aircraft were shot down!"should cry a bomber pilot panicked "leave here, we're screwed"

Indeed the tiger squadron managed to shoot almost any bomber, and Gryphus squadron his side had come to simmering with every unit.

"Here Gryphus 1, I undertake the last fugitive," he said right by sending two missile into the cockpit, the bomber igniting immediately and should go finish his race against the mountains,the las lesathian bomber has just be destroyed.

\- "Looks like we won at" said John

\- "The Leasath should not expect to see us," says Kyle

\- "We showed them what it was democracy to these fascist!" said Alice

"Crux to all ailed planes, all enemy units have been eliminated, the mission is a success!"

\- "Yee haa Take that in the teeth leasath bastard, took them to the last, and without force!" Declare enthusiastic rick.

\- "Hey boss, what do you say if we go to the capital to release it directly?" Should ask Rick.

\- "I do not think you'd have enough fuel to do that, Unless you want to walk!" Said John, laughing.

**Puna plain**

At several km from the combat zone, above the plains of Puna, a giant invisible plane reveal itself, it was black and had a large arsenal along its hull

"The bomber squadron and their escort has been shot down sir"Said a leasath officer

"These Aurelians is still the means to defend"Said Frank Burlington captain of the gleipnir"preparing the launch of a swbm on them!"

"Alright,SWBM ready for lunch,target,the aurelian squadron,sir,ready to fire!"Indicate the soldier.

"Fire!"Odored the captain.

A huge missile is launch from a VLS towards Cap Aubrey where the squadron are located.

**Above Aubrey cap**

Both squadron flew together, however, the tiger squadron flew slightly lower.

"I give a lot to see the head of Navarro right now!"Said Rick

"I have a contact on the radar,somethings coming in fast approach ... it's a missile!" Said crux

"What, where? Where is it, answer me ... Eugene!"Said rick.

"The Puna Plains, the missile come from the Puna plains!The gleipnir?"

"I hope that's not what I think ..." Roy says

"It Is a SWBM get out of there now!"

"Sw ... GOOD BLOOD, Gryphus and tiger Squadron quickly dive into the mountains!" Shouted John, who was poking his fighter, his teammate did the same, and the Gryphus Squadron, unfortunately some of them had not was fast enough when a huge flash of light followed by a large explosion occurred, destroying many aircrafts and killing their pilots.

"Rick,Roy nooo!"Frederico cries in despair.

"tiger Squadron, Gryphus squadron respond! Gryphus 1 tiger 1, someone!" Should ask desperately crux

"Gryphus 1 here, I am alive crux!But the rest of my squad..." replied shocked Frederico, another F4 of the Gryphus squadron with black smoke from the left wing came near him -"Gryphus 5 here, as I am alive too,the others however were not so lucky ..." Enrico said it on a desolate air.

"Squadron tiger here ... we had more lucky, we're all alive ... I forgot that these aircraft had a special coating for the episode of giant underwater yuktobanian submarine."Said John.

"damn, but what was that?"kyle asks amazed.

"This blast was huge!"Said Wong stunned.

"That is what allowed the Leasath to conquer our country in just ten days."Frederico replied in a sad voice "Crux we can landing now?"

"Understood .." Said crux " gryphus and tiger squadron you are clear to land, I'm sorry this happened, if I had seen this earlier missile ..."

"Crux, it's not your fault" said firmly Frederico"It's the fault of Navarro and thirst for power!"Said Frederico angry.

"We avenge them, you have my word"Replied john.

The two squadrons landed each turn on the airfield, the mission had been sucked half, if all the enemy bombers had been destroyed, allowing the base Aubrey to live one more day, their air potential had been severely compromised, although the tiger squadron was full of member but of the 6 member of Gryphus team, there remained only two donated a combat capable as Enrico had been wounded by glow,however.

So it was a bereaved air base that ended this first mission for the tiger squadron, and it was not going to be the last ...


	3. Chapter 3 Counter strike

Third chapter of the tiger squadron!,i hope you will enjoy this chapter,and i planned to rewrite my first chapter,and correct the other,and review will be helpful for me.

* * *

**Chp 3 counter strike**

**Eaglin straits,osean federation 30 September 2010 9H48**

The sky of Eaglin Strait was the scene of an aerial battle between yuktobanian and osean fighter plane, however thank to the superiority of the osean fighter the number of Yuke Fighter fell by eye and by the time John kill his sixth Harrier ,voice became AWACS thunderhead heard.

_"All yuktobanian fighters was shot down, the area is secure,__good work__ wardog! "_Said thunderhead, John at the head of the VFA 120 '' Mustang '' he was in command of his F14D, flying over the vulture, the OMDF aircraft carrier where he was serving, his three team-mate finally join him, his squadron had managed to shoot down many Harrier, but it was the Wardog squadron that had the most success.

"The guys from Sand Island's pretty good! " Said Simon, his teammate

"Sure, them alone they are destroyed every device that I heard their captain is rather discreet kind ..." Thomas added, his other teammate.

"It looks like he does not seek glory! "Said John," But just to defend his! Ok guys, start landing I mount a top,I want to see if Yuke would not have escaped the AWACS! "He said, spanking 6000méter up his plane, above the clouds, the weather was not ideal

'Understood boss!' 'Said his wingmen, who were beginning to deck landing on the vulture.

At the same time voice thunderhead was made to hear new _"ballistic missile approach! "_Said suddenly thunderhead. "A missile, ballistic, but where they come from? "The appearance of the missile was followed by a multitude of explosion in the air,destroying many planes.

"Hey,what thats.."Simon said, before the communication is cut.

"Haaargh,i'm hit,i'm out of control !"Said Thomas his second wingmen in a panicked voice.

''Mustang 2 mustang 3 answer me, mustang 4!''Shouted John alarmed on the radio, ''damn, I just lost half my squadron, what happens? '' Before he can get an answer, another explosion occurred, embracing his tomcat.

"Nooooo! "He screamed,before being engulfed by the light.

**Aurelia AFB 12 October 2020 23H27 John room  
**

'Haaaaa'! , John, was awakened in his bed, panicked and sweating '' A dream, it was a dream or a fucking nightmare instead''the SWBM blast had revived bad memories of John and the same thing had played for the leader of the Gryphus squadron, John should rise from his bed, and go near the window, the full moon lit up the sleepy base, only a few people had stayed awake, he might pass on to the face and then he should decide to go for a walk.

In the corridor, he took the direction of the infirmary, he saw Frederico, asleep on a chair facing the door of the infirmary, he sat next to him, spanking him jump.

"Sorry, I did not want to wake up '' Said John apologizing '' There is no problem at all! '' Replied the aurelian

''So, how are your friend? '' John should ask

"The doctor is withdrawn splinters he had received, they told me that his days were not in danger' 'Said Frederico "Damn, I do not believe I lost almost my whole group in seconds! " Frederico got mad, would strike the wall with his fist.

John should rise and might place his hand on the shoulder of the Aurelian "Federico Listen, I know what you can feel, myself I lost many of my friends because of those damn missiles during the war with the Yukes! and I promised you I would help you to avenge your friends and fellow! '' John said firmly.

Frederico calmed '' Thank you for what you said, I think I need to rest, I'll go to bed, tomorrow buenas noches !"

''Buenas noches amigo !''John should return to his room too.

**Runway 2, 13 October 2020 10:00**

The next morning, the sun was hot in this tempered country,on the runway, the finally assembled mig 29, was about to go on a training session the plane wore a tiger drew on the tail the mouth open, while the tiger squadron and the aurelian followed the course, Enrico had wanted to be, despite his injury, so he had left arm in a sling and he could not take over the control of an aircraft forwards a few weeks.

A few moments later, the plane finally took the air.

'' It looks like you've finally managed to make it work! '' Said Enrico to an osean engineer.

'' Yes, we had problems with in avionics, but ultimately could solve the problem, thanks to some crafts! 'Karl the engineer replied.

A few moments later, the plane finally took the air and go to the training area,for armament test.

'' the Mig 29 is a very good fighter 'Commented Alonzo Varga, the base commander' 'It can take both interception missions, bombing, I had the opportunity to in control in my youth! '

'' You were young, sir? 'Interrogated Federico, laughing.

"Yes surprised? And I still have enough energy to kick your rear train! '' He said smiling

After 1 hour of flight, the mig 29 eventually landed, the plane was then directed to the hangar, and the young driver Kyle, left the cockpit obviously happy.

'' So Kyle, what above?''John asked.

"Great! The mig responds well to control ,and the weapons work without problems, however it does not have much autonomy."

'' It's the disadvantage of the fighter '' Said Alicia crossing his arms "It is geared toward defense than attack!"

'' However, if one adds drop tank, its range increases, but that more would limit its ability to carry missiles and bombs! '' Enrico Remarked

'Anyway, this aircraft is ready to fight, so you have to use it, we can not afford to refuse any aircraft for the moment, I would even be willing to buy emmerian spitfire if necessary! '' Said the base commander, everyone looked surprised.

'Hmm, good maybe not spitfire, but you see where i want to say''He said , the other nodded, then everyone left the hangar to eat.

After a quick meal, the pilot were convened briefing room, waiting for the new mission, it was to capture an enemy base and destroy its firepower.

**Briefing room 12H18**

''The situation is serious gentlemen, as you know, unfortunately, the attack of gleipnir wipe out nearly our two squad, despite being here, our ability to give chase to the flying fortress are almost zero '' Said in a deep voice the base commander '' And we just learned that Leasath waiting for reinforcements in the port patterson, as you say, if the reinforcements arrive, we will have neither the material means nor human resources to oppose to them!"

'' The good news though, if you can say that's ,the Leasath engineering creates hastily a forward base on the plains of Puna, to support the advance of their troops, they were received supplies and materials, but their air defense is limited, that's why we're going to attack today in less than an hour!"

The pilots were amazed at the immediate task' 'Less than an hour, but it is not precipitated?'

Frederico took the suite '' I know this is rushed but as you can see from these images, the leasath gathered a lot of bomber, probably to make a new raid, and this time that will be the reverse, we will attack them from the north west, they should not expect that. ''

"The air defense should be severely limited, so we take advantage of the opportunity, and we directly hit the base, destroy the bomber and fighter, but make sure to leave them intact warehouses, after our visit special forces will cleaning, if we capture this basis, we will have something to support our troops, ladies and gentlemen go to your planes!"Said john to finish.

Everyone took place in his fighter aircraft, which were only two F4 and one F15 reserve remained flown by Osean defense fighter pilots engaged in the protection of the air base in the company of SAM operator.

Kyle had taken place in the Fulcrum, equipped with bombs and air to air missiles.

"My first mission with you, I hope we will get along! '' Said Kyle to his plane putting his helmet and mask he wrote on the nose plane "Amelia"the name of is big sister, he stood on the track checked one last time the Mig systems and took off,then after takeoff, he finally join the rest of the squadron and go towards the plains of puna.

**Puna Plains** **13H00**

The oseano Aurelian formation finally arrived in the area flying over the Juantico river, the F4 Phantom Federico was in the head of the flight, and his right was John in his F15 and Kyle to his left with his white mig, with a band blue painted on each wing, and six stars painted on the air intake of the air, and black flash on rudders.

And for Wong and Alicia, they flew in low altitude with their Mirage 2000D.

_"10 Miles before reaching the base of Puna, be prepared"_ Said crux.

''Roger crux!"Replied John, and then seeing the flashy colors of mig he said"Tiger tiger 1 to 2, tell me it is not a bit too early for the gran rugido Carnival?" John said, laughing.

''What,no, this is our national color, with my personal touch! I want to show to those Leasath whom they fight!"

''If they see you, they will be so scared by your painting ,they all leave for alendal and leaving to us intact the base! '' Said Wong jokingly.

''Very funny! Tiger 4, it says I repaint your mirage? '

''If I see you approaching my plane with your brush, that will be you I painted with your blood!"

"Whoo! Tiger 4 is not a girl to let her do!" Federico says.

''Sure! And tell me my dear tiger 2, it is not another place where you want to plant your brush? '' Said Wong spanking in allusion to Alicia.

''I sen that it will end badly ... '' Sigh John.

''What? '' Alicia got mad "Won... tiger 3 if Leasath don't shoot you, i will kill you myself!"Said the blond haired girl .

The soothing voice came from crux calm everyone down _"Hum..5 more miles before reaching the Puna base, attack formation please!"_ Said crux over the radio.

The fighter pilots are running in attack formation and already Alicia and Wong destroyed two anti air defense before the latter can not replicate.

"I've got something on radar!It's the enemy,it's an attack!" Said a leasath radar operator.

"What kind of enemy?"The base commander asked"air?land?argh every-thing's in chaos,whats going on?"

''This is Gryphus 1, tiger 1 and 2, we will start to destroy their bomber, tiger 3 and 4, we let you take care of enemy defense!"Gryphus 1 odored.

''Roger''The fighter pilots therefore directed towards the base, and the first bombs dropped by the F4 and the Mig29 destroyed three bomber while John shot down two AH64 attempting to take off with his long range missiles and crashing violently on soil."Two enemy bomber destroyed!continue the attack!"Said crux.

"It's a squadron of enemy fighter!"Shouts a soldier before being swept up in the explosion of an B52.

"What?Didn't our last attack finish off all remaining Aurelia air power?"Shouts the base commander.

''Just send up every available pilot,we've got to intercept them!''He odored.

'' But sir we only have two F5, they'll get slaughtered!"Said a soldier.

''I do not care, let them take off!''The soldier executes and both fighters came out of their hangars and prepare to take off.

"Enemy SAM destroyed!"Yelled Alicia.

''Warning, there are two F5 that are trying to take off!"Alerts Kyle,seeing two plane on the runaway.

''I take care of them "replies Gryphus 1, which goes to the enemy fighter, strafing the two aircraft, aiming their engines stopping them off, the fighter pilot who can do more much leave their current planes.

"F5 neutralized, it may be useful to us!"Said John who had just destroy another bomber.

''tiger 3 and 4 Here all enemy defenses have been silenced, we take care of the enemy HQ"Said Wong while moving towards the target.

"This is puna base, we are under attack I repeat we crrrrrr..."The base commander had failed to finish his sentence when his HQ was destroyed by the Mk 82 from the aurelian mirages killing him,the base as the passage of fighters now only like a bunch of rubble, the second of the commander who had escaped the attack should order the evacuation. The last B52 tried to take off but he was immediately taken away by a Aurelian fighter aircraft , its right wing on fire, the bomber went crashing against one of the parked C5 galaxy, destroying it and the fragments damaged the second .

''And two for the price of one!''Shouted for joy Gryphus 1, it was he who had achieved this feat.

"Retreat!abandon the facilities,retreat!'Yelled the lieutenant through his walkie-talkie.

"Escape? but those damn planes were destroyed our cargo plane!"Said a soldier.

"Well then start running!"Fumed Lieutenant taking his business.

In the air, black clouds of smoke emanating from the destroyed or damaged bomber, vehicles loaded soldier, or on foot began to run towards patterson port, it is at this moment that a squadron of five enemy aircraft four green Kaizen and a white A6E arrived, sent from the port patterson arrived too late on the battlefield.

"This is Ari to ground troops, we cover your retirement! We'll take care of these aurelian!"Said the pilot of the intruder, confident, however, he knew that his plane and those of his teammate were not size, especially against a Mig 29 and F15 in the lot.

''It looks like it to guests ' Said John

''Let's show them how osean welcome their guests!'' Adds Kyle.

"To all the fighters, chevron formation !'' Federico ordered the five fighter alérent to meet the formation leasath''You shoot on my mark ... now '

'Ari squadron, fire!' 'The two squads opened fire, sending all its missiles, the beginning three enemy aircraft were hit, against a damaged allied fighter.

'Ari 5 was shot down!'

''Ari 2,Here I am hit, eject!'' Said the Leasath pilot, he was able to eject before the explosion of his plane.

'' Ari 3, I have managed to damage one, but I took a direct shot, I leave the combat zone''the F1 dragging a long trail of smoke and retreated to the west.

''tiger 3 Here, my right wing was hit, but I can still stay in the air! ''Said Wong.

"Negative tiger 3, I do not want to take any risk,tiger four escort Mr Wong outside the combat zone!"Said Frederico.

"Understood, let's go Mr. pervert, that's it for today! "Says Alicia, both mirage worm returns north to put on hold.

At that moment, ari engaged in battle with Gryphus 1, while teammate spanked face of F15 of John, which might avoid the missile without difficulty, and John should fire with his gun and shot the F1, which eventually explode.

'' Your teammates are no longer here,you can surrender or you can go back if you want '' Said Federico calmly.

'' I'm not a coward, I want to see what you are worth! 'Responds the Leasath Both aircraft swooped the worm another 1 Gryphus send him a missile in the tooth, and the intruder blow up.

'' We would say that I won, this type of aircraft is not made for air combat, even led by a brave pilot! '' Said Frederico grateful.

_''Enemy forces based on evacuated, the mission is a Success!''_ Said crux_ "A helicopter unit arrived to secure the area, wait until they come!"_

"Copy crux,good job everyone!" Said Gryphus 1.

A few hours later a flight of six Chinook CH47 protected by six attack helicopter Mil mi 28 Havoc landed in the base, the aurelian commandos began cleaning and securing the building, the soldiers came across Leasath who had not had time to evacuate, most had been killed in the clash with aurelian soldiers the other, mostly administrative staff had chosen to surrender.

After securing the Base confirmed the pilots eventually landing followed later by the three aurelian C17 and two C130, an extended KC10 was even sent for the nearest squadrons allies, Wong mirage was immediately taken in for repair by the mechanics while pilots and soldiers had the pleasant surprise to discover warehouses full of ammunition, fuel for aircraft and vehicle parts detached Leasath had been so confident of their invincibility that had not think to trap these buildings.

'' I think we not have to worry about supplies for some time ... '' Said a aurelian soldier,smiling. Staff already was beginning to make an inventory.

Yet another surprise waiting to be discovered in a fighter hangar when a soldier opened the the hangar door, they discovered two blue Su 25TM Frogfoot and two F16 with desert camo ''This goes back to our list of aircraft in the inventory! 'Frederico said, admiring the fighters' 'They will be of great help to regain patterson harbor!"

'' Navarro not going to support this new affront '' Said John

'' I want especially to end his flying fortress, but for now, the most important is to take our naval base! '

''Well said ''Adds John, pilots out of the hangar and then walked to the building for debriefing and the events that go to announce exciting.

**debriefing**

_The capture of the Puna base was a success, except damage on Wong plane an light wound of two commando,there is no causalities on our side,these resources will enable us to support our troops to take over the city and fighter planes captured will help replace those lost in battle,for fighter pilot, however, it is another story,however many pilot are able to escape the capture and the will be sent to Aubrey base for reeducation training,supervised by osean instructor,and much of Aubrey staff already been transferred here._


	4. Chapter 4 Hunter of the sea

**Chp 4 Hunter of the sea**

**Puna Base 16 October 2020**

That nearly three days that our pilot had captured this base,the aurelian an osean engineering had succeeded in reactivating the base facility,the bomber carcass had been removed and additional building had been built to house the additional staff, in a hangar mechanics took care to refurbish the Wong mirage, the repairs were proven to be more complicated, while one captured F5 was repaired, repainted Aurelian color, like two F16 and the two Frogfoot.

In the second hangar, John and his friends talked with Frederico.

'' I decided to replace my old phantom by an F16C, more maneuverable, and the second will be for Enrico, when he can fly again! ''

'' And we have pilots for the SU25? '' Ask Kyle.

'' Yes us!'' Declared two aurelian pilots entering the hangar, both them had managed to escape from a prisoner convoy, and they were specialized in pilot ground assault.

'' Let me introduce myself, I am Mikos Uberta head of Cariamidaes squadron and here my faithful wingman and second, Tanjico Valisas '' Said the most age pilot he had forty.

"Hi guys!Nice to meet you!" Said Tanjico.

'Same here, I am pleased to see new pilot among us, and where you come from?' Frederico request.

'From a prisoner convoy was en route to Santa Elva, we managed to escape the Leasath when the had the back turned before being recovered by one of our helicopter!'

'Other people are managed to escape?' Frederico intrigued request.

'Unfortunately, I think that we are alone, others were tried but they were taken, and the other ...'

'No need to say more.'

A military entered the hangar, interrupting the conversation, telling them they had to go to the briefing room, Frederico and the other went immediately into the briefing room.

In the hallways of the building that our friends crossed, they could still see the bullet holes, traces of blood and explosions were still visible, in the room used as a briefing room was crux the Varga commander and a officer of the Aurelian army, he wore a green uniform olive, smiling he might present immediately.

'' So it's you famous members to whom we owe this base? My compliments, I am Major Bergman, I head the Sixth Armoured Brigade! '' He said.

'Thanks Major, we have done our duty to defend our country!' Frederico replies

'And you, you are the leader of the tiger squadron of volunteers osean right?' Asks the Major's to John attention.

"Exact, I could not resign myself to see acting like a dictator while my government is doing nothing!"

'It's good to hear, however the commander have important thing to say.'

The commander Varga spoke 'Well, now that its presentation done, we can move on!' Said he, by deploying a card on the table 'Your next task is to take over the port patterson, you are obviously aware that this city is a naval base of primary importance for our fleet! These port facilities allow to implement and repair of large naval unit, and also have facility for the oil refining. 'Catching his breath he adds.

'Because a large part of our fleet is dispersed in small port in the north, whose infrastructure is not built to accommodate so many ship.'

'The Leasath prepare to receive soon tomorrows new reinforcement by boat from the south east, the city is defended by an infantry brigade and some air defense, and small enemy squadrons,and enemy ships are docked and they must be destroyed! '

"So here is the plan: Me and my men will attack from two direction, a first section from the north, composed of two helicopter, T80U coverage and BMP3 attack first, and the next moment a second section, made it of stryker and Bradley and two helicopter also attack from the south."Bergman says.

Frederico however made an objection 'But if we attack the fleet, we risk being caught between their anti air defense and air forces!'

'So relax!' Say Antonio smile 'is not intended to send you in first line without assistance our fleet was able to detach several surface vessel to support you, they will take care of distracting the enemy ships!'

"And our mirages we received their new long range missiles Exocet, we can attack from a safety distance." John says reassuringly.

"perfect then!"said Frederico satisfied.

'And we counting on you to get rid of the naval Leasath threat once and for all! "Said Varga.

Frederico worm should turn to his friends and said. "Well as you have seen, this is a mission mainly sea air, and for that, our new SU25 and mirage will be perfect for this! '

Then he said to the attention of the two new 'Mikos Tanjos and you will fly with me, as Gryphus 2 and 3, this will you?'

'No problem for me, and you Tanjicos?'

'I am with you always chief, and that's okay!'

"Good!"' Ends Varga and say 'if everyone agrees, early tomorrow operation begin at 10 hours, gentlemen dismissed!"

Everyone left the room to go back to activities the next day the aircraft were early on the track with additional tank, among them two new members of 207 Tactical Fighter Squadron aboard their new SU25 equipped with bombs and surface to air missiles.

'So gentlemen, ready to do anew battle against the Leasath?' Asks Frederico to his new wingmen in his new gray F16.

'I am waiting for this day for that one is freed, let the motherfucker has these in their own coin! "Mikos said, pulling his oxygen mask.

'And with their own aircraft in addition to them, if not ironic!'

'Indeed, it will make a head! Gryphus Squadron take off! '

The planes took off, taking towards port patterson.

**East of Port patterson October 17, 2020 9H45**

A Gryphus Squadron with two new members, along with the tiger squadron took the direction of the naval base, fighters were flying at the same speed, flying over the plains of Vendisais covered cornfield, villages and ... craters caused by fight.

Kyle began to fly low to the ground and said 'there to have a holy battle of judging by all these tank wreckage!'

'It reminds me of where I was living before, there were many craters like that along the road 171, in Arlon! "Mikos said aboard his 25 Su.

'You lived in the kingdom of sapin?' Frederico asked.

'Yep, I was 15 at the time my family had a farm, and the field also, then his belkan came and served his barns to park their tank "he said on a sad" After the war my family emigrated griswall was because we had the family down, my parents wanted to leave the war behind them Belka "

"You would have done better to stay there ..." said John.

'If we had known, yes, however Belkans were quite friendly with us, then one day he came ...'

'Who's he?'

**Arlon Plains,Kingdom of Sapin(occupied)April 15, 1995 8:30**

Along the route 171 was many farm and windmill, and since the soldier of belkan army, because of the war and invasion, many farmers had left their farms to seek refuge south, or had been mobilized.

'Mikos, you get up,the breakfast is ready!' call her mother.

'I come Mom' replied Mikos, it should go down the stairs and take his bowl of cereal in the family kitchen.

"Dad is already outside?"

'He had to finish to plow the field, and ask thee to go milk the cows.

'Milking cows, if I had known I would have stayed in my bed, and I'd rather go to college!' Replied the teenager.

'Well, until these cursed Belkans goes away you will do what you ask of your father!' Her mother replied sternly. 'Mikos went out of the house lazaly after changed and took his bike, he could hear the Belkans soldier sitting on their Leopard tank discussing them, a soldier beckoned Mikos, who only answered him with a nod.

'Well hey good when gotta go, gotta go' he said, starting to milk cows, and a few bitter moment his attention was attracted by the cries of a soldier and fighter roar followed by explosions.

Emerging from his hangar, he could see above his head two F15 dropping their bombs on Belkans, silencing an anti aircraft gun, the two aircraft were the roundels of the Ustio Air Force ,who had destroyed the tank ,his plane was gray and blue color, three other F15 appeared and beginning to break down fighters of the belkan Luftwaffe.

Bestriding his bike he headed for his house, waiting for his mother or panicked, her father arrived soon after and went to the shelter in the cave, and then he headed one of the wardrobe for take the national flag and succeeds to climb on the roof, waving it to the attention of the pilot, a eagle with a red right wing went close to the ground and beckoned to the farmer, and returned in the air.

Half an hour might pass the sound of explosions had stopped for a few minutes, the five Eagle of Ustio had gone back to their base when the cellar door opened 'It's end? Should ask Mikos

"Yes," replied his father 'Aircraft are left and also besides Belkans or rather fled!'

'It was our planes?' should ask Carmelita his mother.

'No mom, the plane had to Ustio roundels, I managed to see, Wow that was awesome!' Mikos said enthusiastically.

Outside was facing them a horrible sight, the road was littered with dead soldier's body Carmelita and Mikos looked away, smoke coming out of the leopard tank and jeep, there remained the carcass, however surviving soldiers were discovered and despite some hatred which could have Uberta family, he decided to help them, with the help of another farmer.

The next day a osean armored division finally arrived, warmly welcomed by Sapin citizen, when the prisoner to them were transferred to a jail hospital, their arrival meant the end of the occupation for them.

**End of flashback**

"And after they come, were able to retrieve a rhythm of life pretty normal fields without much restriction, and that was my first encounter with the one we call the demon lord!" Mikos said to finish his story.

Incredible! This really be as close to war! 'Said John respectfully.

'It nice to have told me numerous times, I never get tired' Adds Tanjos.

'Mikos, thank you for sharing this story with us!' 'Said Federico.

"Nothing, I like to tell this kind of experience!"

"The demon lord wow! I hope to have the opportunity to tell the same story to my future children or my friends!" Says Kyle.

'' Should you already have a girlfriend! "Says Wong," Alicia, you volunteered? '

"You really are not maintenance for life right Wong!" Alicia respond.

John was in the process of communicating with and declared crux "ETA 15 minutes! Bergman and his men are ready to go into action!" says John

"Understood," replied Gryphus 1 to him "to all units, switch to attack formation!" Gryphus odored.

The Fighters plane put themselves in position immediately, the liberation port patterson going to start!

**Above Port patterson 10H00**

The two squadrons finally arrived above the city

'Crux to Gryphus and tiger Squadron , do you hear me?' Crux request.

'We get you strong and clear crux!'Frederico respond.

'Well, normally the MPG(multi purpose gauge) should appear on the right of the HUD, it indicates the number of transport that will enter the port if the bar reaches Max, the mission will be a failure!So please pay careful attention to the MPG during this mission.'

'We will ensure that it does not move a centimeter!' Says John.

'Gryphus 1 to everyone, you can drop your tank! 'Orders Frederico

'Here Bergman, my troops are preparing to launch the assault, do not allow more than three amphibious ship enter the harbor, and expect us to take the port patterson!'

Outside of the harbor a first enemy convoy consisting of a freighter and three carrier landing ship and their escort were waiting to enter.

'this is the 7th amphibious unit, waiting to enter the port!'Said the convoy captain.

'Roger,7th amphibious unit I send you someone to raise the bridge!'

The explosion of a Leasath CH47 attracted the attention of the commander of the port, is rushing on the radar screens.

"Huh?Wait I've got something on radar!Put the city in high alert,i don't want to much as a kitten out on the streets!"

"And make sure that the bridge is raised!"Add the captain convoy.

As soon as the black clouds of flak and tracer bullets began to fill the sky, planes thus reduced their altitude.

"Looks like a welcoming committee us are prepared!" Said Frederico.

" This is the 5th helicopter battalion 'Pesadilla Tanque' Here,please someone can eliminate this damn flak,that will be nice!" Said one of the Mil mi28 pilot mid buffeted by the shooting.

''Received,Gryphus 2 and 3 take care of the anti-aerial battery, and do not forget to sink their docked ships !

''Understood boss!'' The two pilots of SU 25 therefore climbed through the cloud flak, and dived the cannon,dropping their bomb destroying it and they began to attack the ships also, while gryphus squadron and tiger attacked the convoy.

'Here crux, for your information the cruiser Belgrano and Thalassa accompanied by other units will be there very soon!'

'Roger, tiger squadron, we launch the attack!' John ordered

"Gryphus 1 here, me and Tiger 1 we will provide air cover tiger 2, 3 and 4 we let you ship!' The F15 and F16 attacked an enemy formation composed of two F4 and three A6E, which were destroyed in one pass by Gryphus 1, these aircraft are too slow to operate effectively, one of the flight also ended his race against a cargo ship.

"Nice victory!" Said John.

'Damn!Don't crash into our allied ships!' Shout the captain of the frigate, the next moment the ship is destroyed by a cruise missile fired by Alicia and Wong each had attacked at a distance the enemy ships with their AIM Exocet 39,while Kyle destroyed a transport ship.

"AA gun neutralized and ships destroyed , Gryphus 1,we are heading towards your position!"Said Gryphus 2

"Negative, stay above the port to help Bergman and his troops, and watch where you shoot!"Replied Frederico.

'Ok, it remains in support, made call if needs!' The two Frogfoot made half turn and continued to allow progression of the battalions, destroying several enemies tank .

A new enemy ship group finally made its appearance, consisting of 3 barges, a tanker and one frigate, while the bridge of the city had been lifted.

'The bridge is lifted, hurry to enter the harbor!' Shouts the commander of the port.

'This is the fifth amphibious unit, well received we come ... incoming missile! intercept ... 'The enemy frigate and the rest of the group was sunk almost instantly by a wave of cruise missile

'This is the Thalassa and the Belgrano, we have just arrived and are committed enemy naval strength!'Said the captain of the Thalassa, the 5th amphibious enemy unit had been sunk by the missile cruiser from the Belgrano and Thalassa,two Ticonderoga class cruiser coming from the north and three Admiral Gorshkov class Frigate, while in town Bergman and his Men progressed, despite the loss of two tank and a helicopter shot down by enemy SAM soldier.

A third, and the last naval convoy finally arrived composed of three landing ship one cruiser two frigate and supply ship, however this one was accompanied by a squadron composed of 4 JA 37 Viggen, and other Leasath fighter.

'So it is they who are able to take our base? We will have a medal for taking them down!", says the leader aboard his blue viggen and gold on the edge of the wing, those of his comrades had the same color.

'Saber 1 and 2, we'll take care of the southern cross and the F15, Saber 3 and 4, you take care of the Mig,weapons free!'

'Understood, I'm with you!' Saber two answered.

'The mirages are small fry, we leave that to others, however remain outside the shooting range of their fleet!' Said Saber 3.

'Well, Saber team, engage!' Orders the leader.

The fighter planes separated into two groups, Saber 1 and 2 were engaged in a duel with Gryphus 1, however the aurelian came to dodge the shot.

"Two against one is not fair play amigo! 'Frederico effected a barrel and managed to get behind the two viggen, he fired a xmaa on both aircraft, shooting Saber 2 but the leader dodged at the last moment.

"Damn the bastard" Bellowed Saber 1, who continued to pursue the F16

Wong for his part drew on one of F5E, touching this one on the right wing and should go crashing into the sea.

"Go say hello to the fish bastard!" said Wong

'Here Alicia I have come down a well, we just help you Kyle! "Said Alicia

'Alicia and Wong, you take care of ships, I'll take care of them' They said Kyle.

'What will you but ..' said Alicia worried.

"Do not you worry, I have my tactic!" Kyle replied, smiling.

"OK, we count on you, done!" Wong finished.

"To all the cannon! Open fire, do not let the enemy get close!" Ordered the captain of the cruiser, the two mirages dodged the anti aircraft fire from the cruiser, sending missiles at a flowing the carrier and immediately went up.

"We sinking! All hands abandon ship!" Ordered the captain of the landing ship.

"Allied Ship, us get rid of that damn cruiser!" Yelled Wong, who deployed his heat decoy.

"Roger that, we take care of them!" The fleet of five allied ship had approached as close, opening fire cannon and launching anti ship missiles, by sinking the cruiser and frigate.

"Enemy ship,don't let them apr..."static.

"Escort ship destroyed, you have plenty of space!" Said the captain of the Belgrano.

"Thank captain,we finish them,Alica come with me!"The two mirages perform a second pass, throwing their last Exocet and ended with the other landing ship, which would soon serve as an artificial reef for fish.

"Damn, they were sunk our ship!" Said Saber 3 angry, the two pilot were trying somehow to shoot Kyle but he always dodged their fire.

"Well, that time to finish this ..."Kyle said he reduced his speed and violently pulled the handle to perform a cobra

"What the...he made a cobra?" Said saber 4 surprisingly

"Holly shit,evade evade!" Shouted his wingmen.

Managing to be in their six hours, his mig sailed with him two XMAA, "Hasta la vista,baby!"he shoots viggen each of which were instantly surprised and destroyed.

"'Well done tiger 2!" Congratulates Alicia.

"Saber 3 Saber 4 respond! Shit! When I'm done with you, I occupy me of your case!"Said Saber 1 to the attention of Gryphus 1

However Gryphus 1 was faster than him, managing to turn around, face spanking his plane, he fire two Sidewinder missile, while Saber shoot with the gun Gryphus 1 was damaged but he successful return fire and destroy Leasath fighter plane.

'All enemy convoy was destroyed and enemy aircraft remaining are left the area and the city is almost under our control!" said crux happy.

"Here Bergman, any enemy forces are nearly eliminated, a big thank to you Gryphus 2 and 3 for their help with my troops! 'Said the major, shooting could be heard through the radio. 'The port facility and the airport are in our hands, our birds can go to land!"

"Received is just beginning to run out of fuel" said Gryphus 1, the two squadron eventually land on the runway, the allied fleet to when it entered the port, under the applause of aurelian docker,on hour later the city was then announced as entirely free of Leasath presence.

**San Carlos air base 17 October 2020 11H28**

On the track,the fighter pilots after landing they had stored the aircraft in two hangars,and walk victorious to a building when a Aurelian Humvee with green and gray camo and some bullet hole approached, Bergman got out.

"Gentlemen, lady, I can only congratulate you on this victory, it didn't have been easy up there!" Said a satisfied Bergman.

"For I believe you either!" Federico said, observing what state was the Humvee.

"One suffers little loss to the complement Leasath were disorganized, which allowed us to quickly take control of the city!"

"Our way Stuka attack there are many, too!' Mikos said smiling.

"At one point I thought I was going to take me a crane flying so low!" Says Tanjos.

"I could see your cobra" said Gryphus to Kyle "Nice maneuver!"

"Thank you, I have learned that with my mentor!" Kyle said, pointing to John.

Smiling he said "It looks like the liberation of your country is on the good way!" adds John

"Yes, and we should celebrate!" Frederico suggested.

The pilots went go to the mess they were acclaimed by Bergman soldiers, members of the Navy were also, mainly member of Thalassa, crux was also celebrated in the small party however passed without too much excess, because it was necessary to stay alert any time and in the evening after a last aerial patrol everyone should go take a well deserved rest, the base fell asleep and the moon shone now a free city.

**debriefing**

_We've succeeded in destroying the enemy fleet gathered in Port Patterson. Our ground and naval troops scored a major victory by using the chaos caused by our attack to storm in and secure the port. The rest of our fleet can now come port patterson we've freed up Port Patterson from the hands of the enemy. It's still kind of hard to believe._


	5. Road to Santa Elva

Hi guys!This not a big chapter but the briefing situation!You can comment of course,an post review or PM,that will help me for next chapter, see ya!

* * *

**Strategic briefing**

"Ah,okay lets get started with a report of the situation."Said Eugene.

_A map showing the south of the country appears on the giant screen and the major places of operations_

"I think the best options under the circumstances would be to head to Santa Elva,Santa Elva is a strategic location to pass through to get to the capital Griswall,however there are several other strategic points on the way to Santa Elva."

"Which points you choose,and in what order you do so is up to you,it looks like your decisions will effect the course of this battle.I know it's an immense responsibility,but there is no one else to count on,we're relying on you to get us through this."

"It appears that the enemy Miller unit is gathering at Kingshill,it's look like they're trying to take back port patterson,i wonder what they're up to."

"A POW camp is located to the east of kingshill ,thanks from the indication of Mikos and tanjico,many of them are pilots waiting to be transfered to the capital,if we release them, it will raise the morale of our forces and our strike force."

_Mikos, Tanjicos and the other display a smile, happy to know that a mission to release their comrades can take place._

"Next, we have reports that the allied Davis unit is cut off at stand canyon,and the gleipnir took off from Puna Base and is currently standing by at Terminus Island, the long strike range of the gleipnir,there's no much our forces can do,it appears that the enemy is moving towards stand canyon to eliminate our remaining forces,we need those remaining forces in our attack on santa Elva,so i think,we should probably send help,if left alone they'll be helpless against the aerial fortress."

"Just like what happened to us at cape Aubrey..."

"Also Santa Elva is a key location for the enemy and i think they'll concentrate their forces there,we'll have major problems if they send in their aerial fortress."

"Since we have two squadrons we can perform two joint operations at the same time,I'll give you more details once you decide on a tell me which route you plan to take."

_The screen turns off and the staff leaves the room, the two squadron leader will as soon schedule their joint missions._


	6. Chapter 5 Prison Break

**chp5:Prison break**

**San Carlos Air Base 19 October 2020 9H42**

The members of the tiger squadron enjoyed a rest day, except for their leader who had remained at the base for planning future missions with Frederico and Crux, Wong decided to go fishing to the east of the city with Mikos and tanjico taking a Humvee and Fishing Rod,while Kyle went for a ride in town.

Kyle was dressed in civilian clothes, wearing blue jeans white shoes, and a black shirt and with his car key in hand he had managed to get the last transport should go knock on the door.

'' Yes, who is it? ''

'' Alicia, um it's Kyle, I wanted to know if you want to go in town with me? ''

'' Why not? The time to change and I'm coming! ''

Kyle waited in the hallway, and After five minutes Alicia came out ready end, having swapped his military uniforms against more suitable clothing to the city, beige pants and shirt with red tiles showcasing his chest, and blue converse and a small black handbag.

"Wow! That changes you from usual, pretty shirt! '' Said Kyle for the compliment.

'' Uh, thank you! You either you is not bad ... well I mean it suits on you, and looks at a bit more up, please! '' Said Alicia.

'Ho sorry! 'Kyle showed an amused smile then both pilots are heading in the parking lot,where waiting the Kyle car a osean muscle car, a yellow1970 Dodge Challenger with two black stripe painted from the front of the car until at the back of the trunk.

'I do not believe it!' Said Alicia surprised 'You managed to bring your dodge from Oured?'

'I thought, if we can bring the planes, then it nor not have a problem to bring a car! Wong has moved his RX-7 too! '

'Ha guys and their cars ... 'she said with a sigh, settling in the car.

Kyle also installs and starts the beast, doing roaring V8 engine 'I'll show you that I'm not good with only airplanes!' He said to her attention

"Put your seat belt!"Kyle says revving the engine.

Ensuring that no one was behind, he put the reverse gear on and recoiled quickly, then once a good speed reached he made a half turn in 180.

'that's it? I expected better!'Said Alicia.

'Don't worry it was just a warm-up' Smirked Kyle.

recovering forward, he screech tires, then rolled toward exit, taking several turns drift under the applause of the soldiers and also insults by surprised the output of the base, Kyle slows and once past the security checkpoint they rolled towards the city center, normally this time!

'So how do you find my behavior?'

'Not bad but I'm sure you can do better!' Alicia said.

'When you have brought your Mercedes, we will make a runs!' Kyle said.

'So prepare your handkerchiefs to cry when I would beat you in the race!' She replied amused.

**Port Patterson 10H25**

Our friends went through the industrial area and went in town under a cloudy weather, after several minutes of ride they went to park the car, and then to go walking the street of the city, making shopping, visiting places of the city, noon they had went to eat in a fast food,a KFC one of the few remained open since the early stage of the war.

Then they took the car and went on the docks of the city of Patterson to see the ships of the Aurelian Navy more closely, and they could see docker who cared to unload cargo ships from different countries like osea or estovakia, and even Yuktobania, loaded with food and medical supplies, but also ammunition, while their attention was focused on a huge vessel anchored.

It was an kitty hawk class aircraft carrier anchored and was currently receiving repairs caused by attacks from the Leasath.

"That a beautiful aircraft carrier, Aurelia has a nice ship!" Alicia said.

'' This is the Veinticino de Mayo, the pride of our Navy! '' Said a aurelian pilot sitting on crates '' Ho excuse me I present myself, Luis uldiz of the Skua squadron, you are members of the Tiger squadron right? '' Said the naval pilot of 28 years he recognizing their osean accent, he wore a blue naval uniform, and had short brown hair.

'Right, I'm Kyle and she is my teammate Alicia!'

'Hello, nice to meet a naval aviator!'

'Same here, I must thank you for your help for the liberation of the city!'

'We were only help, and tell me you are the squadron leader?' Kyle request.

'Since the tomcat of my leader disappeared at sea ... We can say that yes I am.' He replied.

'Sorry, I did not know.' Kyle says 'And how many you are in your squadron?'

'Including myself, we are five, over a dozen, which have not been killed, are in hospital or have been captured!'

'I see a difficult position to hold.'

'Difficult but not impossible, that told you to visit the ship?'

Both osean accepted the invitation and followed Alfonso aboard the aircraft carrier in the hallway engineers carrying out repairs on the ship who saw the fighting, repairing cables, filling in holes on the hull, and then they finally get to hangar located just below the flight deck, welds and cutting noises were heard, Kyle could see that fifteen tomcat were there.

"I see you do not lack of fighter planes!" Kyle said pointing to the blue metallic F14D.

'It's not, however, half are not able to fly, some have suffered serious damage Due to the Gleipnir and we start to be in need of replacement part for some planes and fighter pilots to the other!'

Alicia watched the hangar and could see four white fighters distinguishing themselves from the others by their wing delta, like her mirage.

'You even have burst what I can see!'She said,seeing the Rafale M.

"Ah, we recently acquired them, these are good fighter but we are very few to be trained on these aircraft,however they are far superior to our tomcat in terms of maneuverability an speed" Recognize Luis, then he added.

'In fact it is the Falco Squadron planes, but their members are actually suspended!'

'Suspended? during the war, but this is idiot!' Said Kyle stunned.

"In fact I said that but normally they should return to duty very soon, they had been suspended because of a mission I believe, but I could see them at work and they are pretty good!" Luis said.

Kyle and Alicia continued their visit of the aircraft carrier following their guide, meeting the other members of the skua squadron and the admiral and ship's captain Rusario Palvez, a great man of 1m 86 and aged about fifty years, bald and wearing a beard a very kind spent much of the afternoon on the veinticino de mayo, then towards the end of the day they left toward their base, after greeting their new friends.

On the way back to the base, Kyle pushed the engine of his dodge a bit too strong gathering speed, which was not to the taste of the police when a Chevrolet caprice black and white with the red and blue flashing lights are alight placed at the height of the challenger,however the policeman was rather indulgent and Kyle had only a warning for a light speeding.

'Tell me Kyle, with your driving skills you could easily sow could not?' Alicia said with a smile!

'Yes to go to jail after I'd look fine to tell my story, I have not able to continue the war because I was arrested for hit and run, Wong will make fun of me on hearing this, and for you I'd say you influenced me in this case!'

'From that point of view there ... you did well to stop!'

Once at the base Kyle parked his car in front of the mess, when entering the building a Humvee arrived, it was that of Wong and others, Wong was obviously in a bad mood while tanjico and Mikos is retained laughing when Kyle should ask.

'So Wong, fishing was good?'

'I do not want the talks to me about fishing for a while!' Answers Wong annoyed that was soaked, it should direct to his dorm to get changed.

'Uh what has happened why it is soaked like this?' Kyle Request

'Ha ha, we'll tell you the story! "Said Mikos.

The pilots took around a table with their meal, which Wong had changed sat down in turn

'We'll tell you, it does not bother Wong you?'

'No go ahead ...'

'Well here it is, ' Start Mikos ' off we went all three fish in a small lake not far from here, we'd just catch several fish each!'

'And this is where Wong decided to tackle the big fish, it therefore came to a fishing rod for this purpose and sat on the edge of the lake'

'But since the fish are not biting, he waited a long time, and he fell asleep.'

'And that's where he fell into the water?' Kyle Ask.

'No, no! "Mikos said giggling' Then he slept a fish, a trout came surely take the bait, but apparently wong to heavy sleeper because he felt nothing, and at a time trout yanked suddenly awakened this in our sleeper, but before he could do anything it ends up in the water! We would have said he was water-skiing! 'Mikos said laughing! Kyle and Alicia laughed in turn.

"Damn it! I do not know what you feed them to these fish!" Wong finally said "She dragged me in the water for what seemed to me an eternity to the amusement of those two idiots!"

'It is finished laughing after that they decided to help me!'

'You would have done better to let go of your cane!' Said Kyle.

'You know how much worth this kind of fishing rod?'

'Under your life anyway' Justify Kyle 'I see myself badly to see our first loss to our squad like this: Wong cho drowned during a fishing!'

'Yeah this is not wrong, the next time I fish with grenades!' He said, returning the smile.

Our friends finished their meal on these words worthy of wong, then after a short workout after eating our drivers alairent to bed after enjoying a good rest day, Kyle accompanied Alicia to her room, she thanked him -C for that day and kissed him on the cheek, blush spanking our young osean, returning to his room he meet John.

'Then to Kyle you had a good day?' Ask his superior.

'Yes sir, and you how it goes with the missions?'

'Precisely we talk of tomorrow briefing at 10 hours, waiting so you'll rest tomorrow a good day awaits us!'

Kyle saluted and should go to bed in his turn.

**The next day, briefing room 1, 20 October 2020 10:00**

Today was the first joint operation places, Gryphus Squadron will be responsible for intercepting Miller unit while the tiger squadron would provide support for the release of a prisoner camps in the east, in the room was a man dressed in special force wearing a green beret,leader of the _Compañía de Comandos 602 _of the aurelian army.

"Good, our mission dubbed prison break will be led by Major Aldo Rico special force, Major I let you speak!" Says John.

'Gracias, well then this is the mission!' He said by unfolding a map, she showed a camp prisoner with a dirt track for airplanes situated in the forest 'The prisoner of war camp located east of kings-hill in the Caracas forest is currently being evacuated ,According to our intelligence service the Leasath plan to transfer nearly two hundred prisoners in santa-elva by the air, our mission is to free our comrades!'

'The Miller unit assigned to the camp is currently moving here to try to retake the city, the enemy force should normally be limited to a few soldiers and light vehicles, however, anti air defense are located all around the camp, it will in overcome for the Chinook can landing! 'He warns.

'And what about the enemy air force?' Wong Ask.

'Normally only five to seven airplanes, old birds'

'We will do it without problem!' Said Kyle.

'Remember, this mission must be well synchronized with the ground team to succeed!' John said finally.

After the briefing, the pilots went to prepare for this mission Kyle had taken his F15, fully fitted air-to-air missiles, on the track a E767 took off, he was a new AWACS assigned to the tiger squadron, which she took off right after.

'всем привет (hellos everyone!) "said a voice in yuktobanian accent through radio' I'm Yuri Grigov, codenamed Pegasus, I would be for the AWACS squadron tiger!'he said cordially

'A new member eh, let us ensure that our first collaboration is a success!' John said amicably.

Once in the air the two squadrons separated, wishing good luck to each other by radio.

**Caracas Forest 13H15**

The rain fell on the forest Caracas or an ally commando had been filed shortly before, guided by Major Aldo Rico, the commando progressed with difficulty through the verdant forest, while the tiger squadron and new companion were above the black clouds.

' tiger 1 Here to 602, it is not too much you expect?'

'We expected you to the picnic senior ! We are 2km from the base, their C130 just landed take care of them!'

"Roger that! We will start a distracting can! 'Says John, aircraft plunged through the clouds and began to fly over the camp, and Alicia Wong drop their bombs on the C130, destroying two aircraft.

'Air Attack, the aurelian are here!' Yelled a soldier on the radio, the siren began to function as anti aircraft gun.

'Two transport destroyed one remaining ,attention enemy fighters approaching from the north, go welcome them!' Said the AWACS.

"Well received, we will look after them! 'John said.

Meanwhile in the camp the Sam placed themselves near the barracks, hoping to use the prisoner as a shield.

'Shit, they use the prisoners as a shield, I do not have a shooting window!' Wong said that climbed to avoid a missile.

'Major, How far along are you?'

'200meter, south of the camp,we have a laser designator as expected, once we mark the targets brought, by then you take care of the enemy outside!'

'Receipt, good Alicia we keep the GBU 12 for later, in the meantime we'll take care of those outside the camp, free engagement for the enemy unit outside of the camp!'

'Alright guys, do not drag, vamos chicos!'The major shouts to his men.

The mirage do a second pass above the last transport plane,destroy him with their gun,the track because of the rain and craters was in too poor condition to take off anything, Wong and Alicia destroyed the anti aircraft guns around the camp.

'Enemy AA gun destroyed!Good work!' Said Wong to Alicia.

At the meantime,north of the POW camps 'I've had them,tow enemy down!'John said victoriously.

'Damn!Two of our plane down,take that bastard!'Said furiously a leasath pilot,chasing john F15.

'Don't worry! You will soon join them!'Kyle said,destroying the mig 21-93 with his gun.

'Where is the reserve squadron?' Request an enemy pilot,

'I just have it, it should not take long to arrive normally! In the meantime we'll try to distract them!' Said the Leasath leader.

Both mig 21-93 down to less than 500 meter above the forest, soon followed by two aurelian eagle .

Meanwhile the commando had reached its destination, now finding themselves in a hundred meters from the camp, the Leasath were too busy to watch the sky to notice the presence of 602, Aldo and his men climbed on trees to get a better angle of view, the camp area was surrounded by scrap vehicles and the latest C130 destroyed by the Mirage 2000, Major took out his M24 sniper rifle, he had a completely open field, observing the different location of the enemy, and then he would give his orders.

'The SAM is situated too close to the barracks, a bomb might blow and could kill many of ours, Esteban and Alvez, take each a laser designator and mark these two Sam, these are far from the buildings!'

'Understood chef!' Replied the two soldiers.

Javier, takes your Barrett, and you will neutralize this Sam, once the bombs have destroyed the other two '

'Okay!' He said, leaning back as he can in the tree, leaving its anti vehicle gun manufacturing in osea , he set up "enemy Sam in my viewfinder, ready to take your order!"

Aldo took his radio and made contact with the mirages, which were high altitude circles, tauting the anti aircraft defense'602 unit for tiger 3 and 4, we are in position, two marked target for you!'

"Roger major! Alicia, were going to attack!"

Both mirage attacked, each aircraft dropped on its target a GBU 12 of 227 klg on each target, laser guided bombs destroyed their target without damaging the prisoner barracks, Major from its tree smiled, seeing the prisoner screaming for joy by every bomb that destroyed a Sam.

A moment later three large explosions were heard from the vehicle Javier anti gun, caliber 50 bullets directly into the engine's missile launch, neutralizing the threat.

'Nice shot Javier!'

'Anti Air Defense neutralized! Choppers, you have the clear path for you! 'Pegasus says.

'Ho no, all our defenses are destroyed! At every soldier ready for battle! 'Ordered the camp commandant, taking his AK

'Okay, let's go get them out of it!' Said a MH-6 pilot the four small helicopter with green camouflage emerged from the forest and rushed toward the base, destroying the watchtower rocket,

'Shit, chopper incoming fire fire fire !' Shouts a soldier from his watchtower, reduced to ashes soon after by rockets from helicopters.

Soon after two Mil Mi-28 took care of the remaining vehicles, followed shortly after by UH 60, which laid the soldiers in the camps, who undertook to neutralize the remaining Leasath and release the prisoner.

' Nomad 61 and nomad 62 here, we filed our men, all goes as planned!' Said one of the pilot Blackhawk.

'This is Captain Ludion, beginning to secure the camp ,hostile to 12H! Open fire!' The Aurelian soldiers begin to eliminate enemy soldiers remaining in the camp.

'Hostile down! continue the progression go go go!

In the camp resound many shots that at progressively becoming more sporadic.

'Haaargh, he got me, eject ... "

'Damn it, I can do nothing with this crap!' Said the leader Leasath, the next moment his plane be transformed into fireball and went crashing into the forest.

'I think it was the last, the airspace is clear!' says John

'Affirmative, the camp is being secure, but wait, new contact radar approach from the north east, five F14!'Said Their AWACS.

The savanna squadron had just taken off from a base in around three planes are planes F14 A tomcat and two other of F14Bombcat, all painted gray and with white stripes painted on the wings, with AIM54 for the tomcat and Mk 82 for the bombcat under the wings.

'The tiger squadron eh, they begin to make a small reputation!' Said Savanna 5

'It clearly comes too late, they already release their prisoners!' Said savanna 2

'What do we do boss, we destroy the camp? I have my bombs ready for that!' Adds 4 savanna.

'No way! Although they are our enemy, this is still human, I'm a pilot, not a murderer! "Said Savanna 1 loudly.

'In good word from you, I can only be grateful, too bad we will not be on the same side!' Said John.

'Personally I have nothing against them, but the order is the same order if there are bad, I must me to remain faithful to my country and if I should kill you, I would!'

'Not if we go down before you!' Adds Kyle.

Both mirage finally join Kyle and John 'We finally eliminate the enemy to the ground, and we thought that you would need a little help! "Said Wong

'Four against five? It'll be tight! "Alicia said.

'Well now orders, Alicia and Wong, you take care of the Bombcat ,we are cared for each other!' Ordered John

'Roger! 'Respond in heart the pilot ' tiger Squadron, attack!'

'Finally the action, savanna squadron attack!'

Both squadron came in sight of one another, is already in the battle, missiles were fired on each side, a lucky shot from Wong destroyed a Bombcat, the same who had suggested to raze the camp.

'Nice shot Wong!'Compliment Kyle.

'Savanna 4 was shot down!' Reports Savanna 5 'Leave me one!' He added.

The F14Bombcat stood behind Wong and send him a missile, destroying his fighter.

'Wong, no!' Yelled Alicia fired a missile at the last F14B sending it crashing into a mountain, after ejected, however, she could see another parachute, and this one was that of Wong.

'Wong was ejected, send a team of recovery!' Request Alicia, relieved nonetheless.

Meanwhile the aurelian prisoner had just boarded the Chinook and were left under escort to allied lines.

"Roger that! Here Hawk 3 Heading to his position! 'Declare a MH6 pilot who flew towards the drop zone, aided by Wong transponder to guide them.

"Damn! holy Wong!" Says Kyle also relieved

'Stay focused Kyle or you will join too! "Commented John.

Both F15 engage in a duel with three tomcat, however Alicia comes to bring them help, however its mirage is much less efficient face a tomcat unlike bombcat, it can not merely as perform evasive maneuvers, or play bait. Kyle managed to get behind a F14 chasing Alicia and down it, however his alarm activates and Savanna one who managed to lose John was to shoots Kyle in turn.

"Kyle behind you!" Yells John, who is moving to bring to his aid.

'Shit decoy decoy! "He yells triggering its thermal decoys, however this is not enough and the missile destroyed his right wing, but he still manages to fly, yet he managed to shoot down despite his wing least one other F14, to the astonishment of all.

"He managed to shoot him in with a wing, awesome!" Said savanna grateful .

"Good Kyle blood, you are one lucky whore!" He said to his intention "And now its a one against one!" Said John annoyed.

'I'm ready for this!' He replied.

Both planes are opposite each dodging attacks from the other, but John was pursued managed to make a barrel and get behind the tomcat, sending its last two AIM 120, turning the air fireball.

'Y ... ... You have succeeded pretty shot ... My friend ... "he said before his plane exploded in the air.

'Goodbye comrade ...' Said John in respect to his opponent.

_"All enemy aircraft have been shot down, the sky except the clouds course are clear!"_Said Pegasus

Pegasus, you find Wong? '

_'Not yet, but it should not be long'He replied.  
_

**Caracas forest 14H38**

In the drill, Wong was unconscious, his parachute was caught in trees, when awakened, the branch was taken or his parachute broke and Wong fell heavily to the ground and broke his left leg.

'Argh my leg, shit!' When he heard about a worm approaching him, a precautionary he put his hand to his holster.

"I would not do that if I were you senor!" He said a voice in Leasath accent.

A man of thirty year out of the bushes, he was the only survivor of the Savanna squadron, holding his Glock in his right hand, pointing it towards the osean.

'You are strong you the osean! But you lack attention!'

"Ah, each in its default, and how you know I'm not ... a osean emmerian be?"

"For I have lived long enough at oured to recognize a osea accent ... and what I see is almost finished you ..." he said, arming his gun.

'You're not going to do what I think ... Alvarez! "Say Wong to him, having seen his patronymic bar on his jacket.

'And who will stop me huh?'He said smiling.

A shot rang out in the forest doing flying birds.

'Wong opened his eyes, visibly surprised to be alive.

'V .. You missed me ...'

'I never miss my target, you could see up there' he said, putting away his gun in his holster, 'But this snake ...'

Without noticing Wong fair had nearly bitten by the most venomous snake in the country, and he owed his life to an enemy!

'You just saved my life ... then you would have could kill me!

'I am not a criminal, if I had done that I could no longer look in the mirror!' Then he came near 'Made me see that leg, I'll do no harm!'

Reluctant Wong finally pulled up his suit, his bleeding but obviously it was not mortal according to Alvarez, he took his first aid kit he had brought with him and disinfected his leg, and then he put a bandage.

'You seem to know the medicine I'm wrong?'

'I followed as a medic, then I developed a passion for aviation.'

The two then headed enemy worm a clear area Wong was worn by Alvarez, when a helicopter appeared aurelian, Alvarez did not even try to escape.

" Hawk 3 Here, we found Tiger 3 ,he is wounded in the leg, and you will not believe me, this is a Leasath pilot who bring him here!" Says the astonished pilot.

Two soldiers got out of the chopper, Alvarez handed them his weapon without resistance, and then they boarded while the two in the helicopter, and returned to the base.

_'The helicopter left the prisoner is combat zone and Tiger 3 to know was recovered and sound, the mission is a success! "Said Pegasus._

'Looks like the Leasath not every monster finally ...' Says john

'Yes, unlike their leader!' Commented Kyle.

'That we can not do anything, and tell me how you managed to still fly a wing less?'Ask Alicia.

'I do not know, and from now on you should call me pixy!'

'In that case I hope I would not have to shoot you over Avalon!' Said John

'Ah, it does not risk! Belkan climate does not agree with me, and said to me Pegasus, you would not have a good bottle of vodka?' Kyle request, to the astonishment of all.

'That would be a good Yuktobanian without good vodka!' Responds positively Pegasus.

'In this case keeps well in the fridge when we have destroyed the Gleipnir!'

The planes now temporarily reduced to three more AWACS they took the road to the base, he made a detour to pass by Kingshill or emanated from the smoke of many vehicles destroyed by the Gryphus Squadron who had not bothered visibly, the Miller unit was only a memory, while the first rays of sun began to appear.

Both squadron were treated to many praise, the city was saved, and the release of about 255 soldiers and pilot in majority was enough to boost the morale of the troops, but got noticed most was that of Kyle who succeeded against the laws of physics to land a fair fighter lost a wing and Wong who was shot, brought him back a prisoner with him.

But no other mission awaiting our heroes and that there will be much more difficult, but a new recruit went integrate squadron tiger.


	7. Chapter 6 Higways of death

**Note:The chp 5 and 6 take place at the same time,that all,return of a character for this chapter,and good reading!**

* * *

**chp6:Highways of death**

**San Carlos air base,main building,briefing room 2, 20 October 2020 10H00  
**

The day before, two members of the Gryphus Squadron had a good laugh with Wong during this fishing trip at the lake, Frederico could not resist laughing listening to their story, he could nicely find that despite the war, his men knew relax when the door of the room opened and a man entered, Frederico was agreeably surprised when he saw that it was Enrico aka 5 Gryphus smiling.

"Hi boss, I am back with you, I have not missed you too? "He said, smiling.

"Enrico! "Said Gryphus 1, rising to shake the hand of his friend" Glad to see you again, since when you are came out of the infirmary? "*

"This will do three days, but did you say anything, I wanted to surprise you, and I see we have a new member! "He said looking at the two other pilot.

"Hi, I'm tanjico Valisas, nice to meet you! "He said shaking his hand.

"I'm Uberta Mikos, head of the Athene squadron and we are temporary member of the Gryphus Squadron, I am honored to meet another original member of the Gryphus Squadron! "

"Enrico Gille! "He said, pressing the hand of the two pilots"Aka Gryphus 5 Glad to see other squadrons are present among us! "He said warmly.

Shortly after crux finally enter the room, he was also delighted to see Enrico and saluted it then, waiting for everybody took place, he should begin the briefing of their mission.

A map appears showing the green Kingshill, three unfinished highways started from the east to the port patterson, where there was also three tunnel passing zone requires to access the port.

"Leasath miller unit are leave the POW camp and is meeting up at kingshill,based on the sheer strength of the enemy force,an offensive aimed at retaking Port Patterson appears imminent."

"A partially completed highway runs directly from Kingshill straight into the heart of Port Patterson,their ground forces must be destroy if port patterson is to remain ours!"

"Bergman's troops are actually deployed at the tunnel entrance,they are ready to fight but the enemy is superior in number,and they risk to be outnumber and if the reach the tunnel the city will be lost again,so you are our best line of defense!"Said crux.

"Don't worry, we will not let pass a single tank! "Said Frederico.

"Finally the action, I was getting bored on my bed while you enjoy yourself! "Enrico said joking.

After the briefing the pilot took place in their planes, Enrico was delighted to take the control of its new aircraft, a gray F16C like its leader, the plane contrast oddly with his old F4 that he used to fly,for the mission the two Falcon were equipped with XMAA and standard four aircraft went to at the beginning of runway, waiting for the tiger squadron took off.

"Gryphus 1 to control tower, were ready for takeoff! "

"This is control tower, well received, remain on hold until the runway is free! "

"Copy! "Said Federico who profit by to contact his friend" Then Enrico, ready to kick Leasath asses again? "

"I expect that in a while, I look forward to it! "

"Control tower to Gyphus squadron, the runway is cleared, you are cleared for take off, good hunting to you all! "

One after the other fighter planes took off to join the squadron tiger in holding pattern above the base, then the two squadrons took the direction of the east,accompanied by their two AWACS.

**Kingshill 13H00**

Arrived above Kingshill, under a heavy rain the tiger squadron took the direction of prison camp, while the Gryphus Squadron took charge of the defense of the city, putting themselves in attack position, the voice of crux was heard on the radio.

_"Crux to Gryphus Squadron! The Miller unit uses the highways under construction for cover their movements, the location is well concealed making it impossible to identify from the air,wait for the enemy vehicles to leave the rendezvous point,then strike! "_Said crux.

"Bergman to Gryphus team, my men are in a defensive position at the entrance of tunnels, if you succeed like the last mission,we not have to worry about! "Said Bergman trusting from the turret of his T80 tank , the three entrances are each defended by two T80 tank and two M2 Bradley and several soldiers.

"First armored column approaching from the northeast road! "Said crux, the planes soon head to the armored formation, consisting of two Challenger II and two BMP3, the two Su 25 eliminates the column with their bombs the first pass.

"Nice pass guys! "Compliments Gryphus 5,however enemy aircraft appear from the north on their radar screens, a flight of four Mig 21-93 an improved version of mig 21, accompanied by four J35J.

"Looks like we got company! "Said Gryphus 1, observing his radar. "Let's deal with these intruder, Gryphus 2 and 3, we let you take charge of Miller unit made call if you are in trouble! "Adds Frederico.

"Gryphus 5,i leave the draken to you,i take the mig,ready for action?"Said Frederico.

"Ready for Action,finally come to the scene,missiles ready!"Said an enthusiast Enrico.

The two F 16 approaching enemy and opened fire, sending a volley of XMAA, enemy planes do not have time to fight back and try to avoid the missile, however their pilots are not fast enough and Frederico XMAA destroy three mig and those of Enrico two J35J.

"Rhaaa! damn Southern Cross! "Yells the pilot of surviving mig, he managed to get behind the F16C Frederico attempting to target F16C.

"Gryphus 1, he is on you turn right! "Said Enrico, at the time the F16 clears, Enrico shooting a Sidewinder, destroying the Mig.  
"Thank Gryphus 5! You have not lost your combat capabilities! "Declares Frederico recognizing,"Anytime boss,and sorry i steal your mig,you can take my draken in return!" Gryphus 1 immediately shot the two surviving Draken with more enemy plane come,engaging the two F16.

Meanwhile, two other armored columns of the Miller unit , one south and one in the center head to the tunnel entrances at full speed, the two columns each include a Sam and an AA gun.

"Miller unit 3rd artillery division,Commencing with the advance!"Shout the commander of the miller unit.

"Gryphus 3, you take care the southern column, I will undertake to this one, and attention to their anti-aircraft guns and SAM! "

"Roger that, I'll take care and be careful too! "Answers Tanjico.

The two Su 25 each to attack the enemy troops, Mikos happens in the axle of the Leasath column has low altitude SAM does not have time to lock it but receives the shooting by the anti air cannon, however that does not stop and opened fire with his gun Gsh 30, the powerful shells pierce the armor of the old enemy M60 patton , leaving only the smoking carcass, to the pleasure of Bergman.

"Crush anyone in your way!All troops head for the tunnel!"Said another leasath soldier.

"You'll have to kill me first!"Said Tanjico which starts attacking the enemy on its flank under the fire of AA guns, dropping a bomb on the head of the convoy, destroying several vehicles, but one of the MSA who escaped the first pass of Frogfoot, fired a missile , the pilot deploys its thermal decoys, though the missile explodes near the Su 25 damaging its left wing.

"Aircraft damaged."Said the Aids defensive system of his plane.

"seriously? I had not remarked!" he says on a sarcastic tone.

"Gryphus 3,are you alright?"Ask crux a bit worried.

"Light damage,I'm fine crux thanks."He replied,repeating a pass, he eliminates the remaining enemy troops with his gun pod.

"Damn it!Our third column has been destroyed!Where is our air cover?"Said a angry commander.

_"Crux to Gryphus squadron,new enemy plane are coming from the east,enemy A10 escorted by a flight of mirage G, and three enemy column just aperead,the will be try to destroy our defensive position,don't let them approaching the tunnels!"Advise Crux.  
_

An enemy squadron from the east, consisting of four A10 Yellow and red with fire balls painted on the wings are escorted by three mirage g, the mirage G is a multi-role aircraft,a variable-sweep wing,and equipped of air to air missiles, planes are painted pink with a red heart painted on the nose, it is composed entirely of women.

"This is rose 2 Looks like these four planes cause many problems! "Said one of the pilot of the squadron.

"The Southern Cross is dangerous, be careful girls! "Warns their leader" The enemy, however, has two fighters, so we're going to attack them all together, firestorm squadron,we let you have the joy of destroying the enemy troops guarding the tunnel! "Said the female leader.

"Roger ma'am." Answers a male voice. "Firestorm squadron we will destroy some enemy armored tank! "The four A10 split into two groups to multiply their chances of a breakthrough for Miller unit, while the three Mirage attacking two F16C.

"Hem,this is Gryphus 2 i can handle without problems Miller unit, however the A10 will cause us many worries! »Request a slightly worried Mikos.

"Gryphus 5, go help our friends, prevent these Thunderbolt causing damage to our friend Bergman, I take care of ones! "Orders Frederico.

"Roger leader, be careful! "The F 16 Enrico thus chases the Firestorm squadron.

"Well well well, looks like one to the Southern Cross just for us! "Declares the Rose squadron leader.

"A woman? I told me that there has only girl to have a such color to their planes ..."Said Frederico laughing.

_"If Alicia heard that ..."_ Said internally Crux, smiling.

"I see macho are out, so I will have no remorse to send you to the mat! "Said one of her teammate.

"I'm a pilot and gentleman, ladies you have the honor to open the party! "Said Frederico politely.

"Very kind of you! "Answers the young woman, who immediately fired two missiles at Gryphus 1, narrowly avoiding missiles. The aurelian reacted immediately and fired two missiles in turn destroying a Mirage G which ends up crashing in a field.

"Rose 3 was shot down, you will pay for that bastard! "Said Rose 2, which attack of Gryphus 1 on his own, opening fire with two double-barrel installed in the nose of the plane, Federico avoided without much difficulty, in return he sent one of his remaining XMAA on the attacking mirage G, less maneuverable than the F16 she can't escape the missile, which exploded the plane, turning it into fireball.

Having seen his teammate down within five minutes she can help but have both scared and at the same time to be impressed. "You killed my teammate in less than five minutes ... your reputation is been proven! "She said. "Now it's between you and me! "

"Enemy in sight,open fire!"Said Bergman,the tanks fire on the enemy destroying several vehicles.

Meanwhile at the same time Gryphus two and three come somehow to deal with enemy troops on the north an south,however a ground fighting took place between the defense force and the enemy unit, Bergman leave his tank before exploding when it has been hit by a shell, Major sheltered behind sandbag continues to shoot the approaching soldier with his M16,killing several leasaths soldiers.

"Dammit they just keep coming,give me a break!"Said a aurelian Bradley.

"If they make it through here,we will lose Port-Patterson,you've got to hold out!"Said Bergman,reloading his rifle."We need air support here,Gryphus squadron,what are you doing?"

_"Hold on major,allied support incoming!"_Said crux.

"Look!That ours helicopter!"Said an aurelian soldier.

Suddenly a barrage of rocket destroy the enemy tanks,the rocket has been fired from a aurelian Mil-mi 28 attack helicopter,three of them pass over the Bergman head"This is the third helicopter battalion,commencing to eliminate the enemy forces!"

"Good to see you guys,you come just in time!"Said Bergman,the three chopper attacking the surviving forces destroying all their vehicles.

_"Fourth enemy group destroyed,that good!"_Said a happily crux.

"Firestorm 3 and 4 we come to the south tunnel, we will launch the attack, do not worry about the SU25! "However, the two A10 had not seen that one member of the Gryphus Squadron pursued them when their missile warning alarm activates."Damn a missile!"said one of the A10 pilot,the two plane tried to evade,unfortunately they are both shoot down by Gryphus 5.

"Thanks Gryphus 5!I finish them,go help gryphus 2"He said,dropping his bomb,destroying entirely the column.

_"Fifht enemy group destroyed,one last group remaining"_Advise Crux.

"Two of ours went down!"Said firestorm 2,the two surviving member of firestorm squadron tried to attack the enemy troop"What the..."the plane of firestorm 2 was destroyed when bullet from the Mikos su 25 pierce the cockpit of the thunderbolt,killing his pilot and destroy the plane,the flight lead followed soon after when two air to air missile damage his plane,out of controls,the A10 crashing on the enemy surviving tanks,destroying all the remaining tanks.

"That's a lucky shoot!"He said.

_"All enemy ground forces eliminates,good job everyone!"_Said Crux.

"This A10 had helping me, how its ironic!"Add Tanjicos.

* * *

In the cloudy sky the young women of the rose squadron attacking Gryphus 1,trying to shoot him with her last missiles,but the aurelian pilot his better than her avoiding all her attack,doing a immelman he placed his plane just behind her,he shoot her with his gun,hitting the engine,the plane trailing smoke,however unlike what she was thinking,she is not shot down,then her radio come to life."Piloto Leasath, ¿me oyes?"(leasath pilot,can you hear me?)Called Gryphus 1.

"Te escucho,why you don't finish me?"Asked the woman.

"I can see that you do not have missiles ,and bullets I think!"He replied."And I do not have a habit of slaughtering defenseless people, even if the opponent."

"So...what should we do?"She asked.

"You have two choice,follow us to our base,or you can tried to return to you base!"

"Hum,I'm running low of fuel,and your base is nearer than mine and my ejection seat don't work,so i have no choice,so i follow you!"She said.

"Good,crux this is Gryphus 1,i have a leasath pilot with me,tell the base do not shoot her when we coming!"

_"Copy, sir...i mean gryphus 1,all enemy forces has been eliminate or...retreating,the mission is a success,all planes RTB"_

The mirage and the falcon go to regroup with the other aircraft.

"One last thing...what is your name?"Ask Frederico.

"Larrazabal,Angela Salas Larrazabal!"

"That a cute,and long name!,my name is Rodriguez,Frederico Rodriguez!"He said,the gryphus squadron leave the area,leaving only the miller destroyed vehicles,and crashed planes,when come the first sun rays.

**San Carlos air base 14H12**

The aurelian planes,accompanied by the leasath Mirage G go to port patterson,soon after they landing on the runaway,the Tanjicos damaged Su 25 landed first followed by the leasath woman,and the other followed behind,the Mirage is parked in a empty hangar,rejoined by several aurelian Humvee and a police van,Angela exited of the cockpit,she has brown hair and a ponytail and blue eyes,she is escorted to the van,and transported to a detention cell in the base,the commander Varga come to the encounter of the Gryphus squadron in their hangar.

"Good job gentlemen!Thanks to you the city is safe,the leasath will not try to attack the city before a long time!"Said the commander.

"Gracias comandante,and have you information about the mission of the tiger team?"Ask Frederico.

"Their mission is accomplished,all the aurelian POW have been released,however Wong has been shot down but they were be able to recovering him and just like you they bring an enemy pilot when they recovering Wong!"The commander say.

On half an hour later,the tiger squadron returned from his successful Mission,however unlike them,their are causalities in their squadron,Wong has been shot down and rescued and Kyle has been hit,his F15 with a missing right wing landed,the firefight an paramedics of the base come to the plane,the firemen spray the F15 with compressed air foam,while kyle is transported to the infirmary base,a helicopter unload his passenger,wong is sent to the infirmary too,accompanied by the member of gryphus and tiger squadron.

At the infirmary the wounded are treated,kyle exit,unlike his plane he is in perfect condition,however Wong has a plaster cast for his leg.

"Holly shit kyle,you are really a artist!Return to the base,a wing with less it is not given to everyone!"Said Frederico.

"Thanks!myself I do not believe it!"He said it still amazed,and they enter in the infirmary room.

"Wong,how's you?"Ask John.

"I've been better but OK, the doctor told me that I had for a week!"He said lying on his bed,slapping on his plaster."Sorry,i can't go with you for the next mission for a short time!"He said disappointed.

"do not worry, recovers well, we will do well to get by with three!"Said John to his friend.

"Thanks sir,but before there is a man who i want to see..."Wong request.

**San Carlos air base,detention area.**

From his cell where she is imprisoned,the young blond woman look through the small window the exterior of the base,the big activity of the staff personnel,she lies down on his bunk,when two aurelian soldier with a third person,a leasath pilot enter,they put the pilot in a cell front of her,she approaching to see his comrades,she recognize him.

"Bernardo,is that you?"She ask to him.

"Angela?What are you doing here?"He said astonished.

"I had to help to retake the city,but my squadron has been shot down by the southern cross!He damage my plane and he give me the choice to return to my base,or to follow him to this base,with no ammo or missile and my plane was in running of fuel,just enough to come here,but I'm not a traitor!"She said to avoid misunderstanding.

Bernardo smiling and seat on his bed"Don't worry,you haven't no choice,between life an death,you choice life,like any person supposed would have done!"He said.

"Yeah...and you,what happened for you?"

"Our squadron had received a mission to prevent the release of a prisoner camp, when we arrived they were already release their soldiers, so we engaged in combat with their squadron, I managed to shoot down one of them but I got down in my turn, I managed to eject me before my plane explodes against a mountain!"

"You had lucky,and then? "She curiously request.

"I landed in the forest, and I could see the pilot I had shot myself was pulled out too, so I took my gun and headed towards him once at his meeting, I told him to put his hands up, then I pointed my gun in his direction and I shot."

"Wait, you just told me you killed him? "She said angrily.

"I never said that I had killed him! It was a snake approached him, and the venom of this snake is more deadly than a bullet, you really believe that if I had killed him I would be surrender to them? "

"You got a point,he had to be afraid ..."She said with a sigh.

The other person entered the room, it was this time three pilots and the aurelian commander, one of which was on crutches,the pilots and the commander advanced towards the detention cell at the request of the commander the two prisoners are released from their cells.

"Hey, look, the guy with the crutches, it's him that I shot down! "Pointing the finger on Wong.

"You out of hurting him to make it in this condition! "She said, seeing his cast.

"No, he did it himself after a bad fall from a tree that had caught his parachute ..."

"Ah ... it is rather paradoxical given the situation! "She said, smiling, the four men approach the two pilots, who salute immediately the Aurelians and the oseans,they return the salute and Wong spoke.

"Ah, so here is our two prisoner, John, Frederico and you Commander, I wanted to present the Lieutenant Alvarez, the man who shot me ... and treated afterwards my wound! "Said Wong.

John approaches Alvarez and says, "So it was you who managed to take out my friend, I can only congratulate you despite the fact that we are enemies! "

"I had to accomplish my mission defeating you, and how are your leg Wong ? "

"Thanks to you I will not be able to fly again before some time, but thank you! "Said Wong, smiling.

The commander spoke to his attention "Well I can tell you almost succeeded, at least your country can be proud to have a fighter pilot like you! "

"Thank you, If I could do more, I would have done! And good recovery Wong for you! "Said Alvarez to finish.

"Commander, this is the captain Larrazabal, captured during the defense of the city! "Said Federico to the other.

"I can finally put a face to you, southern cross, and be captured is a big word ... let's say I do not really have a choice, at Southern Cross case, if one day one of my fellow shooting you, that would mean there best to you ... or he has had an incredible opportunity!"She say smiling.

"Hey hey, thank you for telling me, and you had to be at port patterson, you can say you've managed to do this! "He said laughing, which clears the smile of the young woman.

"Now we have to go! "Said the commander." Corporal, make sure that both our guests are treated well until their transfer to a prison camp! "The soldier acquiesce the four officers saluted both Leasath and preparing to leave when Alvarez made a final speech.

"Hey, if one day this damn war ends, I'd fly with you, peacefully this time! "He said sincerely.

"I like too!" Angela adds, smiling.

"It will be with great pleasure! "Said Frederico.

"For me, too, I do recall remember elsewhere! "Said John nostalgic.

"The same, what a pity that we have to go to war for that ..." Said Wong on a desolate air.

After this meeting, the group heads to the runway as an air transport from osea brings new material to strengthen the group for the osean and aurelian material,soon after two C5 galaxy escorted by F2A viper fighter and a Jas39Gripen painted in dark yellow, with a rabbit painted on the tail landing, the pilot of the gripen out of the aircraft, it is a young 24 year old girl,she has long red hair, and blue eyes(and big breast) and presents herself to the commander.

"Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager I received my assignment to the tiger squadron,at your order sir! "She said, bowing in a serious voice.

"At ease Lieutenant, I'm the commander Varga in charge for the base, Colonel Rodriguez here are the Gryphus Squadron leader and colonel Eilis are the tiger squadron leader, and the Captain Wong of the squadron tiger too!"He say,presenting the pilots.

"I had been advise of the arrival of a new member to the squadron, welcome in our squadron Lieutenant Yeager! "He said, displaying a smile.

"Thank you sir, it is an honor for me to fight you for this country! "She said relaxed.

"Follow us, we will introduce you to the rest of the drivers! "Said the commander, a Humvee stops and embarks everyone, while the luggage of the lieutenant are loaded into the back of the vehicle, which immediately leads to the main building of the base.

Meanwhile the C5 are emptied of their cargo, in addition to weapons and ammunition, four Mirage 2000-5 are discharged, these aircraft are modernized versions of the Mirage 2000, combining aerial combat capabilities and the ground attack and benefiting from a better handling and a greater ability to targeting, both C5 and their escort retake the road to Osea, while the mechanics are already busy assembling the mirages that will be needed for future operations.

* * *

**Dassault Mirage G:The Mirage G was an experimental fighter/multi-role two seat twin engine with variable geometry for the wing capable of both interception and nuclear mission ,build by dassault aviation in 1967,the aircraft share similarity with the Tornado and the F14 in some case,the plane can be use from aircraft carrier,he can reach Mach 2.2 and had a range of 3 850km(2392 miles for the English guys!)only three plane was built,one crash in test evaluation,unfortunately the program ended in 1970 without the aircraft entering production.**

**For more information see on Wikipedia friend!**


	8. Chapter 7 Death Valley

**The tiger squadron go to the rescue!Ordinary mission,you will see this...good reading dear readers!Fox three!**

* * *

**Chp7Death Valley**

**CIA HQ Oured 20 October 2020 23H29 North Osea Time**

The night passes quietly on the peaceful Osean Federation,inside the CIA Hq quite deserted, the few agents now do their work, military espionage, counter-terrorism, counterintelligence, in his black suit Special Agent Hallaya a black 42 year old man drinks a good black coffee while he monitoring military communications Leasath on his computer when a message appears on the HD screen.

_"The package is in its box, and can be seen even if it is not. "_JB.

Seeing this Hallaya puts his coffee and immediately contacting his superior.

"Sir it's about Bauer, it is in the belly of the beast, and the bug transmits the data! "

"Perfect, continue to monitor military channels of our 'friends' and tell me the slightest change"Say the old man hanging up the phone to call immediately the Aurelian Ambassador.

"Good evening, Mr. Ambassador this is Mr. Smith of the CIA, sorry to wake you up at night, but I have something that might interest you, a way to eliminate the evil that hangs over your country for so long. ... "

**San Carlos Air Base 20 October 2020 17H00 South Osea Time  
**

At the same time in one of the Air Base rest rooms were all fighter pilots except those on patrol, helicopter pilots and some Bergman men who enjoy a relaxing time between poker game, reading and discussions,when came the commander, accompanied by Frederico, John, Wong and his crutches and present soldiers began immediately at attention, then the commander spoke.

"At ease,Ladies and gentleman, I want to present to you all the Lieutenant Yeager, who will be with us just like the squadron tiger where she is affected, I would like you did for our guests a warm welcome for her, Lieutenant I leave you the speech! "Said the commander, leaving his place.

"Thank you Commander, hello I present myself, I am Lieutenant Charlotte Elwyn Yeager and I would like to tell all of you that it is an honor for me to fight on your side for the freedom of your country! I hope to integrate among all of you without problems,and so you can call me Shirley! "She said to finish with a happy voice.

Then she should go to meet the pilots with whom she was going to team, listening to their stories of their first missions since their arrival, and the pilots were called to the briefing room for the next missions, each take a seat in the room, the commander Varga went in accompanied by Eugene and Palvez the captain of the aircraft carrier and Admiral of the Aurelian 1st Fleet.

"Everyone is there? Well begin the briefing immediately! "Said the commander without losing time, the wide screen lights up and displays the south east of the country, satellite images show the canyon and the Gleipnir further south over the Terminus Island.

"Our next major mission is to go to the aid of Davis unit, Davis unit, which has been cut off from the main force, retreated on the canyon and managed to hide in the old mining complex at the center! "Said the commander, showing the mining complex on the picture.

"Unfortunately all our attempts to evacuate them or supply them by air were of failure,and sent a ground rescue team will be too long and they will be out of ammunition within 3 days, 4 in the best case! "Said the furious commander.

"I think I know which is the cause of this! "Said Frederico growling.

"Me too, the huge black whale! "Said John.

"The killer of our teammate Rick, Roy, and many other ..." Adds Enrico holding his anger.

"Yes unfortunately, I share your anger, myself I lost many of my men because of this giant fortress" Confess Varga "But back to the subject, and there you will have the opportunity to avenge our comrades, Eugene, I lets you describe the plan! "

Eugene spoke. "All right,As you can see the canyon is located within range of Gleipnir who is located above terminus island, if a plane is approaching, they will send a missile destroying any aircraft, ally or enemy, this is why the Leasath deployed few fighters, however in flying low and with a reinforced armor like on your planes and I know it's risky, fly through the canyon "He said watching the pilots"You risk almost nothing, except some turbulence is why we attack the Gleipnir the same time just when we will save the Davis unit!"

"I always wanted to see a canyon near but there ..." said Kyle, smiling.

Eugene smiled and resumed. "The optical camouflage does not function if the Gleipnir make use of his weapons that requires energy so do not maintain invisibility, so you can destroy the launcher, but if a missile is launched get off at a lower altitude of the Gleipnir! "Eugene warned.

The admiral then spoke up "The first fleet will participate in the operation against the Gleipnir, we have several ships and aircraft available on the carrier, and we have the support of the Skua squadron,now still to wish to know what squadron participate in the mission! "Said the old Admiral.

John immediately stood up and spoke on a serious tone, "Gentlemen, I think it would be better if we let the honor at the Gryphus Squadron to confront the Gleipnir, and we, we take care to save the Davis unity of the canyon! "

All pilots and officers approve the initiative of Eilis Federico holding his revenge, but the mission of the tiger squadron might be hectic!  
"Well, before concluding the briefing, someone has question? »Request Varga as usual.

"Yes me!"Charlotte said, raising his hand," Is this the Gleipnir can transport planes, like those of estovakians? "

"No, Gleipnir does not have the size required for this, it would certainly more than you face a Leasath strigon squadron ! "Varga said the tone of the joke. "Good mission will start tomorrow afternoon at 17H00, enjoy the time you are training for, lady gentlemen dismiss! "

Pilots leave the room while Frederico and his wingmen will take some warm clothes to join the aircraft carrier, the fleet left an hour later, John and the others when their head worm sheds to train their fighters with their new teammate.

**San Carlos Runaway 21 October 2020 15H30**

On the runway, the planes of the squadron tiger were aligned on the left side of the track, among them were the new Mirage 2000-5 of Alicia that the mechanics had spent the whole night up to that is operational aircraft, the aircraft was painted with a color desert scheme and a tiger on the tail, for this mission aircraft were equipped with air-air and air weapons floors, XMAA and UGBM for F15 and XMA4 and GPB to the mirage and a ECM and rocket pod for the Gripen.

"Okay kids, for this mission I will tolerate no breach of the order, low-altitude flight as the missile threat is not halted understand? Well, do all checking your system, weapon, fuel. ..and Yeager welcome again among us"John said with a loud voice.

"That an honor for me sir,I will not disappoint you!"She respond.

"This is tiger 2, all are seeing the green, ready for takeoff! "Kyle said, putting his helmet,his F15C has been repaired hand the right wing of his plane is now red.

"Tiger 4 everything is in order, awaiting! "Add simply Alicia in his new Mirage 2000-5.

"Tiger 5, fuel and engine warm, ready to go! "Expresses Charlotte enthusiastically,this is her first mission but she's ready.

"Well, tiger 1 at all,taking-off! "Orders John.

While the aircraft take place on the track, a Jeep with a soldier waved to the driver, it is Wong wishing good luck to his comrades, the next moment the four planes ran down the track, joining their AWACS, the group then flies towards Stand canyon.

**Stand Canyon 21 October 2020 17H00**

"So this is Stand canyon,what a beautiful place!"Said Kyle admiring the view.

"Yeah,that remind me old western of the 70s..."Add John.

"Hey,maybe there still gold in this mine!"Says Charlotte naively.

"Hum,who know,however we need to save the unit first!"Said Alicia,when a tired voice comm through the radio chatter.

"This is the Davis unit of the 1st Armoured Division, 2nd Aurelian army is backup on its way?"

_"Tiger Squadron in on its way right now,try our best to hold out until they arrive tovarich!"_Said Pegasus.

"The tiger squadron?I heard something about you and your previous mission,we are lucky to have you here!"He said to his men"You hear thats soldier that the squadron who freed our comrades and they come to help us,so don't disappointed them and fighting against Navarro dog's!" Applause and cries of joy are heard.

"This is an officer who knows how to motivate his men make sure us they are doing all alive Tiger team! "Said John to his wingmen/women.

_"Causalities to the Davis unit will be displayed on your MPG,the Davis unit will be defeated when the gauge reach MAX!"_Indicate Pegasus,his E767 flight above 25000 feet to avoid destruction from the SWBM.

Immediately John destroy an AAgun with his missiles,and a AH64 followed soon after,destroyed by Kyle gun's.

"Here they come,prepare to fire!"Shouted a SAM operator,who opening fire on the slow plane crossing under a bridge,but the missile is deviated from is course by the ECM,the Sam is destroyed by a missile fired by Alicia Mirage 2000-5.

"Be advise,they have a Jammer plane,shot him first"Said a leasath soldier.

_"The canyon narrow near the bridge,so please be careful,that'll be stupid to sent a rescue team for the rescue team!"_Said Pegasus,to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!And our reputation would take a hit!"Said Kyle,smiling.

_"Keep the enemy attack helicopters away from the allied ground forces,they don't stand a chance against the enemy anti-tanks missiles!"_Pegasus added.

"Except the attack helicopter,there is no enemy planes boss!"Said Kyle,who no seen enemy planes on his radar.

"I see that,they don't want to risk to destroy their own planes i think,so Tiger 4 and 5 eliminate the enemy tanks close to our allies we will destroy their attack choppers!"Odored John,the two men destroy two AH64 and three Mil Mi 24 hind,the helicopter are easy target for our two pilot,who destroy enemy vehicle in the process.

"Roger sir!"The two women answer,the two plane broke away and attack the enemy troops,Alicia destroy two tank and a rocket launcher with his GPB,covered by Charlotte jamming.

"Enemy aircraft sighted,likely they're backup for the ground forces"Said a Mil-mi24 helicopter pilot.

"Don't sweat it,we've got the gleipnir covering us!"His co-pilot added.

"This will not save you,stupid hind!"Say kyle,destroying the same Helicopter.

"This is the Davis unit,the enemy is converging on our position,please hurry!"Request the Davis commander urgently,immediately,the Mirage 2000-5 and the Gripen converging to the Davis position,they can see the Davis unit,which is composed of eight T80 tank four AMX Leclerc tank and three M1126 infantry stryker,they are engaged in a battle with many enemy tanks and light vehicles.

"I can see the Davis unit,they are surrounded by the enemy force,tiger 5 we'll clear the path!"Said Alicia,dropping two GPB on the enemy,destroying two tanks,and one rocket launcher while Charlotte provide ECM countermeasure and destroy the enemy SAM and the AAGuns and two other tanks with the rocket pod.

"They've come!Help has come!"Said the Davis unit leader saluting the plane with his helmet.

"What the...these pilots are able to fly a fighter through this narrow space!"Said an another helicopter pilot before being shot down by Kyle.

However,like said a leasath helicopter,the Gleipnir cover their forces.

_"Airborne fortress missile launched,estimate time to impact 20 second,stay bellow 800 meters,hurry!"_Pegasus shot on the comms.

The four plane reduce their altitude an flow through the canyon before the explosion.

_"5,4,3,2,1,impact!"_

The sky is in engulfed in a intense white light followed by a huge explosion,shaking the planes.

"Dammit,this is that a SWBM blast?"Charlotte said astonished.

"Is everything alright,your' still airborne right?"Request Pegasus.

"We're all right Pegasus,that's reminds me the old time with your submarines..."Said John,to tease him.

"Submarines you sink, I hope the Gleipnir suffer the same thing!"He said to defend himself.

The pilots restart their attack,destroying several other tanks,and shooting many helicopters.

"I'm his,I'm going down!"Cried a desperate helicopter pilot.

"Dammit,another one went down,we need air cover here!"Said a angry leasath soldier.

"Enemy fighter over here!"Indicate a leasath tank commander,"Aurelian tanks!We chasing them!"Said the tank commander,the four tanks chasing the two Aurelian tanks through the canyon who rush to regroup with the rest of the Davis unit.

"Enemy tank behind us,fire!"Shouted an aurelian tank commander,destroying one of his pursuer."Yes!right on the target,good work,let's hurry to join the others,allied plane can you help us?"The commander request.

"Of course,this is tiger 5 i go help these tanks!"Seeing the two T80 aurelian tanks rushed to the main force,Charlotte cover them,they were pursed by three remaining enemy T72 tanks,after the allied tank cross under a bridge,Shirley(his nickname)fire a missile on the old bridge,destroying him and falling on the enemy tanks who exploding,and killing their tank crew burning by the flames,the two aurelian tank finally regroup with the other.

"Sorry guys!This is the war..."She said to the leasath crew.

"Nice shoot Shirley!"Say Alica,for compliment her.

"Thanks!they did not see coming this one!"She respond with a grin.

_"Another missile fired from our friend estimate time to impact 15 second,you know what you must do!"_Warn Pegasus.

"I hope that Gryphus one and the other will take out the big whale!"Said Kyle diving his plane in the canyon.

_"5,4,3,2,1, impact!"_

"Dammit I hate that!"Say kyle annoyed.

"Try again!We are still there!"Said Alicia for taunt them,dropping a GPB in front of a another group of leasath,destroying a tank,and two vehicles coming from the east and a AH64 with one of his XMA4,kyle an John destroyed four remaining chopper.

"All enemy attack helicopter destroyed,we go help the girls with the remaining ground forces!"Said john,doping an UGBM on a group of leasath tank and destroying a AAgun with his gun,a SAM try to shoot him but he dodge the missile who end his course on the canyon,kyle returning fire and destroy the enemy SAM.

"Enemy SAM and tank destroy,what is your status Davis unit?"Ask Kyle.

"The area around us is clear now we are in one piece thanks to you,however many enemy coming from the north converging on our position !"Indicates the commander.

"We'll take care of them,let's go Shirley!"Alicia says.

_"This is AWACS Pegasus i have a good and a bad news!"Said Pegasus."The good news is that the gleipnir SWBM at out of service,the sky is now free!The bad new the the leasath sent enemy CAS plane with escort fighter planes,they coming from the north east and they will be there in five minutes!Good luck tovarich!"_He say to finish.

"All right,thanks for the information,tiger 4 et 5 finish the enemy ground forces,we'll cover you!"Said John.

"Understood sir,tiger 5 we'll eliminate the last enemy!"The tow plane go to the north of the canyon"What's going on,why the gleipnir stopped firing his missiles?"Ask the leasath commander."The Gyphus Squadron has just destroy the SWBM launcher and the gleipnir his severely hit!"Said a leasath communication officer."However our air support in finally on its way!"He added.

"Damn you southern cross...here they come!Prepare to fire!"Odored the commander,Shirley fired a rocket barrage on the leasath column,destroying two tanks and two APC,while Alicia destroy another group of four tanks with his XMA4 and a rocket launcher and a AAgun with his guns,the enemy try to shoot them but Shirley ECM deviate the missiles,but not the bullet who hit the two planes,however the damages are light.

"Dammit,i hope our planes will shoot these two bitch!"Said a surviving leasath.

"Tiger 4 to flight lead,the enemy ground forces has been eliminated,we'll rejoining you!"Say Alicia on the radio,the girls rejoining the boys in a finger four formation,ready to fight with the leasath air force pilots.

From the North east a squadron of four F16C,accompanied by four F15EStrike Eagle,the planes are painted in a blue camo with snowflake painted on the wings and tail,the F16 are equipped with XMAA while the F15 are equipped with GPB a threat for the allied ground forces.

"Enemy plane in sight,prepare for the battle"Said the flight lead"Be careful these guys had just destroy the savanna squadron above the Caracas forest on day ago in a short time,don't underestimate them!"He warned.

"Ice 5 to 8 you will attack the enemy ground forces,ice 2,3 and 4 we'll engage their squadron,they have a ECM plane with them so be careful with your missiles!"

"Yes sir!"Answer his wingmen"Hey i hear that their squadron had two girls with them!"Said one of the pilot in a F16C

"And so?you want they phone number?"Said another pilot,from his F15E

"Why not,all the girls in the air force are cute!"He replied.

"He's right,it is true that it is this!"Kyle said to the leasath pilot.

"You say that about anyone in particular?"Ask John whit a grin.

"Hem,hum no that I want to mean this..."He stutter and blushing.

_"Hey kyle,i hear you want a date with A..."_Said Pegasus,joining this 'strange' chatting.

"LAAALAAALAAALaaaa!I not and you hear anything!"Singing Kyle.

"I think we put him embarrassed..."Recognize the leasath leader.

"Leave him to me!I will make him stop to sing like this!"Said an F15E pilot.

"So what should we do,battle or speed dating?"Say one of his wingmen.

"The chat is over pilots!Ice squadron,commence the attack,and watch out which plane your targeting !"Advise the flight leader.

"Ice squadron?that a weird name for this battlefield,Tiger squadron engage the enemy and shoot the good F15 please!"John advise too.

The two squadron finally attacking each other,a first volley of XMAA is fired from the leasathian squadron of F16C,but the osean manage to dodge them,thanks to the ECM,John,fore two XMAA to his turn an shot down a F16,the pilot however was able to bail out and another XMAA damage a second plane who trailing smoke and leave the combat zone"Dammit,Ice 3 down,they're fast!"He then open fire with his gun to take out Tiger 1,at the same time the four F15E tried to reach the Davis unit location,chasing by the two girls of the tiger squadron.

"Get cover Davis unit,enemy formation incoming,we'll intercept them!"Advise Alica to the Davis Unit commander.

"Copy,all right soldiers put the wounded in the mining tunnel and for the other take cover as you can!"Odored the commander to his men,taking cover in various area of the old mining facility.

"Shit,the girls are after us!"Said one of the F15E pilot,avoiding a missile.

"Fuck,i miss him!"Shirley said,two of the F15E broke the formation to cover their wingmen"We will show to these girls our big gun,that good to you Ice 8?"He said to his wingman.

"Yep,hey girls if you give to us your phone number,we will not shoot at you!"He said politely.

"You can always try,damn leasath pervert!"Respond Alicia irritated.

The two girls facing the two F15E and open fire,Alicia firing two XMA4 an shot down the two F15E,who had no had time to evading the missiles,destroying instantly the ground attack fighter into a fireball.

"Wow,that a perfect double kill!"Shirley said,admirably,who chasing the two F15E through the canyon,avoiding collision with a bridge,the enemy plane reach finally the Davis unit location,however they had no time to attack them when two missile fired from the Jas39 on each plane,one of the missile miss the plane however the other is badly damage.

"Raww,this is is Ice 7,I'm hit!My engine don't respond"He say panicked.

"Bail out,that's an order!"Ordered his wingmen,the desperate pilot pull the handle of his electable seat,the canopy is ejected and the pilot bail out just before his plane explode."Enemy plane down,i see a chute,that a gift for you aurelian soldiers!"Shirley said smiling.

"Copy,we'll show to him the Aurelian hospitality!"Said on of the soldier.

"Dammit,i can't drop my bomb,he's in the middle of the enemy troops!"He say,seen his wingmen on the ground surrounded by the aurelian soldiers,suddenly he's chased by Shirley who want take out his enemy,a chase occur through the canyon,the F15E tried to escape from her,however the Gripen is more maneuverable than his plane,she fired another missile but the flares drive out the missile into the ground,firing her gun the enemy plane is hit,doing evasive man oeuvre the pilot not see a bridge an crash himself on it.

"All attack plane destroy,good job Shirley!"Alicia said join the formation with her.

The dogfight between the F15 and F16 go on,kyle shot down another F16"All my wingman down..."Said the leasath in a low voice"You're better than i excepted"He said,in a last stand he try to shot the two plane,firing his last XMAA but once again the two pilot avoid the attack,and after many aerial maneuver kyle fired two missile,destroying the last plane of the Ice squadron.

_"Destruction of all enemy forces confirmed,commencing evacuation of the Davis unit!"_Indicate Pegasus._"Allied transport plane are on their way,wait until their come!"_

"Finally,yo buddy,still alive?"Said John to Kyle.

**Half an hour later Stand Canyon 17H47**

Many transport plane coming from Port Paterson finally arrive,there are four C130 Hercule carrying military engineering staff who must develop a base for the assault on Santa Elva,and three Il 76 Candid transporting military materials like AAgun,SAM site supplies few tanks and repair equipment,the huge planes landing on the flat zone,these transport plane can operate from short or unprepared airfield and terrain they are escorted by two Tornado F3,an F16C and three A10Thunderbolt.

"This is the Milvus squadron sorry for the wait,thank you for protecting our men!"The Milvus leader said.

"That a pleasure,we leave you the rest Milvus squadron,take care of them,to all tiger planes our task her is over we reach the base!"Declares John to his wingmen.

After having waited two of the three C130 who carried the wounded members of the Davis unit and few enemy prisoners like the enemy pilot downing by Shirley,leaving this beautiful but deadly area they finally all headed to Port patterson.

**San Carlos Air Base 19H25**

The four plane landed and headed their plane to the big hangar of the squadron,where Wong and the mechanic wait them,the pilot exit of their cockpit and they regroup with Wong,Pegasus entered in the hangar with the Humvee of the squadron,They then go to the mess to relax with a drink.

"So Charlotte,how was your first mission with us?"John demand,drinking a cold beer.

"Impressive i never fly through a canyon,that very hard do not to crash on the canyon wall,and the SAM don't help much..."She respond,drinking her cola.

"That a real pilot life!"add Kyle eating a Burger.

"yeah,and i hope i can return to the fight with you,I'm useless on the ground!"Say Wong grumble.

"So Kyle,you don't want to talk about the girls who you love hum?Where is she,in the army,our squadron"?Ask Pegasus,the yuktobanian drinking a Vodka glass with his ustio fries(French fries)

"If you wait too long another guy's gonna steal her away from you, you know."Wong added.

"This is no time to talk about my personal life!"Kyle respond embarrassed.

Everyone around the table laughing,except for Alicia who rest silent,she finish her meal and say.

"Hem,I have to go, good evening guys"Alicia said leaving the mess,she headed to her room.

_"ho and then shit!"_Kyle say to himself,he leave the mess and go to after Alicia through the hallway.

"So finally!"Say John,smiling.

"Alica wait please!"He say breathing.

"Kyle,what do you want?"She ask nervously.

"Alicia, I want to tell you something that I keep in me for a long time..."He say,taking Alicia hand.

**End of the eight chapter,the next you will be see the battle between the whale and the Andean condor!And sorry for the mistakes.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Whale Hunt

**Unlike the title of this chapter,i do not support whale hunt and other hunt of menaces species dear reader!Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chp8:Whale Hunt**

**San Carlos Air Base,Gryphus Squadron room 20 October 2020 18H00  
**

After the briefing the four pilots prepares their package for the south pole of the country,taking warm clothing and gloves.

"So we go to the south-pole it very cold out there!"Enrico say.

"Yep,and if you eject into this water you'll finish frozen in a glasses of ice tea!"Frederico replied.

"Or eat by a polar bear if you land on an iceberg..."Tanjico added smiling.

"The icy water of the poles are more deadly than a missile from the enemy!"Mikos noted.

"That true...Alright people,don't forget your winter clothes an go into the chopper!"Frederico adds,and they exit and go to the heliport of the base were an Aurelian Navy helicopter wait them.

"good luck guys, and do not take cold!"Say Kyle,saluting them"Thanks my friend,and good luck with your new teammate!"Replied Frederico,the four members of the Gryphus squadron embarked for the aircraft carrier anchored off the town in one of the SH60 Sea-hawk of the Aurelian Navy who filed the four pilots, the admiral and Eugene, the fleet then departed for the icy waters of the south while our four friends take the opportunity to meet the other pilots and visit the ship lead by the admiral,they go to the mess an meet some navy pilot.

**Aurelian Navy Aircraft Carrier Veinticino de Mayo 20 October 2020 18H20**

"So your the members of the famous gryphus squadron right?"Ask Uldiz to the four pilots and crux.

"Indeed,I'm Frederico Rodriguez,leader of the Gryphus squadron,an that pilot are my best wingmen an friend,Mikos uberta,Tanjicos Valisas,Enrico Gilles and our favorite AWACS Eugene solano!Nice to meet you!"The three pilots salute their navy counterpart with a smile.

"Same here,my name is Luis Uldiz,leader of the skua squadron,and here's my teammates,Franco Ludriz,illayo gruiz,Zach Eckman and Frederique Sulez!"He say,presented them.

"I hope our collaboration will be effective to crush the Gleipnir!"Frederico say.

"I hope so,and do you want to see our planes?"Luis suggest,the pilot nodded and follow him to the hangars of the carrier.

"Uldiz of what type of fighter you have aboard your ship? "Ask to him Federico.

"From any type F18, F14, hold a more detailed list here if you want! "He answered, the pilot handed him a notepad.

* * *

Inventory of available aircraft.

F14D Super Tomcat twelve planes

Designed for air combat and provide air superiority , however, it may carry laser-guided bombs effective against enemy ground, but more risky against the anti-aircraft naval units, the F14D has good speed despite an average mobility

F/A18E Super Hornet eight planes

Latest version of the F 18, multi-role naval version, like its predecessor, it can perform air superiority missions, but also eliminate the enemy naval forces due to its anti-ship missiles allowing it to take those one at a distance reasonable safety.

EA 18G Growler four planes

An electronic warfare aircraft, an asset to any squadron to jam the radars and communications and deflect enemy missiles and support his own squadron by providing ESM enhanced the armament system of all allied plane, however, although armed his fighting capabilities are limited.

Rafale M four planes

Multi-role aircraft, one of the best aircraft in our possession, able to perform air superiority missions with its medium-range missiles and ground attack with its long range cruise missiles. He is also smaller but can take as many weapons as other aircraft.

Su33Flanker D six planes

Naval version of the su 27, this aircraft is redoubtable against his opponents in the sky, with great maneuverability and excellent speed at the cost of stability and defense, its performance against ground units, however, are lower.

* * *

To see this list, the navy is doing better than the Air Force Frederico is obviously satisfied with this list, however, the skua leader told him that if the planes were not lacking, this was not the case pilot,indeed his squadron is one of the few that still has all its pilots available... the group finally arrives at the hangar, and indeed the list was not lying, many planes were there the planes in question, enjoying the ride pilots dragged on airplanes, Leasath were not located around, they nevertheless outweighed real weapons in case, Frederico chooses a white Rafale M, Enrico he chose a more traditional and venerable gray Tomcat with blue forest camouflage while Mikos and Tanjicos each took a blue and white Su-33Flanker D with black tail.

The 4 planes were catapulted, followed by Skua squadron aboard their F14D and F18E, Federico gained altitude with his Rafale M, from up there he had a perfect view of the allied fleet, he could see the Aircraft Carrier surrounded by two cruiser, the Belgrano and Thalassa and two Lafayette types Frigate, Galicia and Murcia, at the head of the fleet was a Kirov-Class cruiser Tiburon(shark), and more than a dozen other ships of different kinds.

"The sea is so beautiful view from up there,it is a pity that it is for war ..." Think Federico.

"So boss, ready for a little practice against our friends of the navy? "Said Enrico, realizing a barrel with his F14D,followed by the two Su33.

"I'm always ready, we'll show them what the Air Force pilot do!" He answers

The four planes begin training against the Skua squadron, which they use F14 and F18 and electronic warfare version,the training ends after ten minutes with a crushing victory of the Gryphus Squadron, which have lost only one fighter during the engagement.

**Carrier Mess 21H00**

While the fleet begins to penetrate the icy water, cold starting to be felt, everyone gathered in the mess hall to eat a good hot meal, discussions are underway between the pilots and sailors, Frederico after eating, decides to take the air, pulling a thick green jacket and goes on deck, watching silently, drinking mulled wine, joined by his faithful friend.

"It's going Rod? "Enrico asked,saw him silent.

"Yes yes it will ... I was just thinking about the mission, we will finally face the Gleipnir, if you knew how long I wait now! "He replied tightening his fist.

"The same, its damn missiles have almost had my skin, were finally going to get our revenge! If only the others were there ..." he said sadly.

"I think he must watch over us from up there, Rick, Roy, Antony and Ramon ... and many other! "He answer, observing the stars.

"Tomorrows they will be avenged," he added, raising his glass and then he said "Hasta la victoria! "

"Hasta la victoria! "Answers Enrico, making toast glasses.

The next day the fleet finally arrived near the Terminus islands still under Leasath control, the pilots of both squadrons therefore met for a final briefing before facing the Gleipnir nicknamed the black whale.

**Briefing room 13H00 21 October 2020**

"Today is a great day gentlemen, because we will face the Gleipnir infected our beautiful nation for too long and that to take the life of so many of our brave soldiers and pilots! Those on board the Gleipnir think they're invincible ... "Declares the admiral.

"The crew of the Aigaion had to think the same thing! "Said Frederico smiling.

"Those of the XB-0 too! "Adds another pilot.

"And we will ensure that this continues, Eugene I let you speak! "

"Thank you, well Gleipnir is currently above the terminus island, who also owns an important oil complex, as you know the Gleipnir is equipped with an optical camouflage, making invisible both on radar and visually" Eugene shows images of the engineering design of the Gleipnir "But a CIA spy managed to infiltrate on board ..."

"A spy, and we are aware that now? "Frederico interrupt him.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have hidden these things but we had to be on it or had no leaks in the army or a mole! "

"I understand,better safe than sorry as they say! "Says Federico.

Eugene resumes "So like I said a spy managed to sent us the plan that you see behind me, he was able to also put a tracer on board, allowing us to track the slightest movement of Gleipnir, even if becomes invisible!The number of SWBM launchers is four,they are located on the hull,and to defend himself the Gleipnir has large air defense ,fighter escort and a shock canon under the fuselage that can destroy everything that is located below! "

"It means that we can not approach with our fleet! "Commented a pilot.

"In fact we can, the Leasath navy had deployed several ship to protect the area when the Gleipnir is absent, the Leasath will not be stupid enough to kill their own men to destroy our fleet! "

"Too bad, it would help us much! "Enrico said laughing.

"So while our fleet and the squadron Skua will be responsible to occupy their fleet, Gryphus Squadron will handle the Gleipnir, gentlemen, the course of this war is played here, good luck to all! "Ends the admiral saluting pilots and sailors.

After the briefing, the two squadrons took off, followed by E2C Hawkeye with Crux on board.

**Terminus Island 14H30,Aurelian 1st Fleet**

_"Admiral, we have several contact on radar, Gleipnir accompanied by several escort fighter and a dozen surface ships three cruiser,four frigate and six destroyer, the Gleipnir just launched its attack against our troops at stand canyon! "_Indicates Crux,his E2C fly in high altitude to avoid destruction from SWBM,the leasath navy gets defensive position,overflew by their airborne fortress.

"Fine, lets hurry up to finish this, 1st fleet launch attack! "Orders the admiral,The Aurelian fleet and the Skua squadron attack enemy ships, the aircraft carrier itself remains slightly behind protected by two frigate and two destroyer in addition to a cruiser, while the Gryphus Squadron moves towards the Gleipnir.

"Skua Squadron,we counting on you for helping us against their ship!"The admiral say.

"You can counting on us admiral,Skua squadron engage!"The five planes of the skua squadron,two F14D equipped with GPB an EA18G who provide ESM support an two F/A18E Super Hornet equipped with LASM,the skua squadron began the attack sinking one cruiser with LASM and two Frigate with GPB.

"This is the Thalassa, we started our attack on the enemy fleet, we have the visual on the Gleipnir, the hell this thing is huge! "Said the captain of the cruiser impressed.

"Leave the gleipnir to the air force,and focus on the enemy fleet!"Replies the captain of the frigate Murcia.

"To all ship,fire at will!"Say the leasath captain of a cruiser.

"Captain! "Said a crew member of the Gleipnir" The enemy, the Aurelians are here,many planes go toward us and the Southern Cross is among them! "

"What?Dammit, prepare the next SWBM for them, and said the fleet to take care of their ships! Proceed in stealth mode! "Orders the flying fortress becomes invisible, vanishing from allies radars and sight of pilots.

"The Gleipnir has disappeared, however, I get a signal, their spy doing a good job, Gryphus 1 to all, on my mark you shoot! "Orders Federico, the four planes line up ready to fire.

"NOW! "Howl Federico pulling the trigger, more than a dozen XMAA from the four planes go towards the signal from the transponder,all missiles hit the Gleipnir to the surprise of the crew, destroying its optical camouflage and some weapons on board

"What the... how their missiles could lock us? »Ask the captain, rising after being dropped from his seat.

"I don't know sir but the optical system critical,the system won't hold!"Said a panicked crew member.

_"All right!"_Crux cheered_"Their covers's blow!"_

"We sitting duck over here,fighter plane,what are you doing,destroy them!"Said the captain to the escort planes.

"Roger sir,we attacking them!"Replied one of the leasath pilot.

Seeing the Gleipnir vulnerable the Leasath aircraft attack the Gryphus Squadron, the four su35 open fire trying to shoot down the fighter who avoid the shots, not wishing to let Frederico escape the Gleipnir launches its missiles destroying three su35 while the last is shot by Enrico, but they are soon joined by six X29 which is taken off of the base of the island,at the same time many leasath ship has been sunk by the aurelian 1st fleet.

"Don't let them approaching the complex!"Said a leasath cruiser captain,firing many anti ship missiles,sinking a Aurelian frigate.

"The navarra has been sunk!We need help here!"Reported a sailor,when three plane two F/A 18E and a EA18G attack the leasath ship,sinking two more frigate who tried to shot down the planes,however the Growler ESM lure the missiles.

"This is the frigate Castilla y Leon,thanks for your help!"Said a grateful captain.

"Anytime!"Replied on of the Skua member,who go to attack another enemy ship.

"Out of my way bastards! "Say an angry Federico against Leasath, her more maneuverable Rafale M avoids firing cannon from the X29 and successful in knocking down two with his own gun and making it an Immelman place in the six in the rest of the fighter and sending a volley XMAA of destroying them all, surprising the members of his own squadron by his rapidity.

"Impressive,he shot them down in less than two minutes!"Say a stupefied Enrico.

"Yeah,he want to destroy the gleipnir at any price...like all of us!"Mikos admit,he said on the radio"Gryphus 1,Gryphus 5 we leave to you the gleipnir,we'll protect you from the enemy fighter!"He say,the two Su33 spotted an flight of six F/A18E which took off from an aircraft carrier located to the east,the shoot down four plane with their XMAA,at the same time the leasath fleet has been reduce to only one cruiser two frigate and two destroyer,the allied fleet has lost only three ship.

"Roger,thanks,Gryphus 5 lets go to avenge our friend!"The Rafale and the F14D chase the Gleipnir,firing their gun an missiles on the huge plane.

"Damn they're persistent,shoot them down!"The captain odored,many AAgun and sam port activate and open fire on the two planes.

"Hollyshit!"Grunted Gryphus two planes evade the enemy fire,followed by a SWBM launch.

_"SWBM launch,all plane lower your altitude hurry!10 second before impact!"_Crux cried,all the plane go under the gleipnir altitude.

_"5,4,3,2,1 impact!"_The SWBM explode,engulfed the sky in a whit light and a huge blast,shaking the allied plane,however all the plane are in one piece.

_"Is everyone is alright,please respond..."_Crux ask worried.

"We are alright crux!"Gryphus 1 respond positively.

"Same here,thanks for the advert!So thats the SWBM, damn..."Skua 1 added.

"Captain,our troop in stand canyon need assistance!"Report a crew member.

"Rah..alright prepare the next SWBM,AND SHOOT DOWN THESE DAMN PLANES!"Say the captain,become enraged.

A new flight of enemy plane took of form the base,two F15C and two F2A trying to stop Gryphus 1 attack,but the planes are quickly destroy by Gryphus 2 and 3 thanks to their XMAA.

"Gryphus 1,the Gleipnir will be launch an swbm against the tiger squadron,take the opportunity to wipe out their launchers!"Crux indicate.

"Good,I'll destroy their launchers,Gryphus 5,cover my ass!"Gryphus one attack the enemy launchers destroying four of them with his XMAA while Gryphus 5 destroy many AAgun and SAMs,a missile is lunch in direction of stand canyon,smoke emerge from the Gleipnir.

_"Four launchers destroy,four remaining!"_Crux indicate.

"Launchers 1 to 4 destroy!We have a beginning of fire here!We have suffered massive damage!"Report one of the crew member."Forget stand canyon,and eliminate the southern cross!"The captain said angry,new AAgun and SAM appeared and forced Gryphus 1 to dive and a new SWBM is launch.

_"Airborne fortress missile launch,time before the impact 10 second!5,4,3,2,1 impact!"_

The planes a more reactive and dive under the gleipnir in a safe altitude,unfortunately one of the skua member is too slow,and the missile destroy his plane,while Gryphus 2 is hit by a missile at the right wing by the last leasath F/A18E,before being shoot down by Gryphus 3,inside the airborne fortress the captain of the Gleipnir due to the damages odored to retreat to santa Elva.

"Skua 5 has been shot down!"Report one of the skua member,seen the F/A18E crashing in the water.

"Fuck,Gryphus 1 hurry up to destroy their launchers!"Request the Skua leader.

"Damn that bastard got me!"Said Gryphus 2,the cockpit alarm are hear"I need an emergency landing on the carrier!"he asked urgently,the damaged Su33 landing on the carrier,the plane is topped by a emergency net deployed by the carrier crew,the pilot out of the plane safely.

"Thank's god..."Gryphus 1 thinking.

_"Crux to Gryphus 1,the gleipnir has started to climb,no doubt they're planning to return to base to make repairs,try to destroy their last SWBM launchers!"_Crux indicate.

"Roger,I'll finish them!"Frederico pulled his Rafale M and place him at the 6o'clock of the Gleipnir,dodging the enemy fire with the help of Gryphus 5 who destroy the last Gleipnir defenses,he destroy the last missiles launchers with his guns and missiles,the gleipnir is heavily damaged and began to emit smoke from all the destroyer launchers and the left wing,the Gleipnir began to take altitude to escape and go to santa Elva for repair,gryphus 1 tried to follow him but the gleipnir reach the max altitude and he is forced to go back down due to altitude limit of his plane.

"Yeeeaa!You did it boss!"Exclaim Enrico.

_"Great job,the airborne fortress SWBM has gone up in flame!_"said Crux delighted.

"Argh...raise the engine output to max,we've got to escape!"Shout the captain.

"The airborne fortress is rapidly ascending,we can't follow..."seeing the airborne fortress climb."It's unfortunate we weren't able to destroy the Gleipnir,however this was a very important turn to event to us!"

"Yeah,and now the gleipnir is more than a normal aircraft...a big but normal plane!"Said Frederico smiling.

In the water,the leasath fleet has been sunk,while the allied fleet has suffered few damages,however the leasath carrier has escaped with his escort,many allied chopper and LCAC coming from an amphibious ship go to the island to secure the complex,the skua squadron landing on the carrier,and the admiral take the talkie and speak on the radio.

_"All leasath ship sunk,the water are now secure!"_Report the captain of the cruiser Tiburon.

"This is the admiral Palvez of the veinticino de mayo,i want to congratulate all the pilots and sailors who was allowed to win this battle,this battle marked represented a watershed in this war!"He declares,applauded by his crew.

"That a great speech,admiral,crux we can landing for celebrate this victory?"Ask Frederico.

_"Roger,you can...wait a minute,we have got an emergency mission...a flight of Tu160 just taken off from a nearby base, and they probably want to raze the complex!"_Crux said._  
_

**North of Terminus Island 21 October 2020 14H45**

A bomber squadron of six white Tu160Blackjack escorted by six Mig31Foxhound head to the oil complex at high speed at low altitude for the purpose to destroy the complex in a fast bombing run,the Mig31 are white,with blue tail and red wings.

"the aurelian believe their victory is gained, we must leave them only the ruins of this complex,that will be easy!"Said the flight lead.

"But this pilot,the southern cross was able to damage the Gleipnir!"Say one of his wingmen a bit worried.

"An so,you want to leave,coward?"Said his leader in a cold voice.

"No sir!We'll beat them and destroy the facility!"

"That's i want to hear,Paladin squadron show to these aurelian who are the sky king!"Said the leader."Ghost team we'll clear the way for you,good bombing run!"

"Six planes against three planes,are you ready my fellow comrades?"Ask Frederico to his teammates.

"That'll be easy against this old planes!"Enrico replies confident.

"Hum..your plane is no longer young either!Grandpa!"Tanjicos say,laughing.

"Very funny,young padawan,force may be with you!"He replies with a grin.

The RafaleM,the F14D and the Su33 the three aircraft face a major squadron,immediately the aurelian fire their remaining XMAA against the Mig31,the skilled pilot dodge most of the missiles but one of the Mig is destroy while a second his badly damaged,go crash on an iceberg,Gryphus 1 and 5 fighting the Mig while Gryphus 3 chasing the Blackjack,shooting down one of them.

"Damn,these pilots are good!"Recognize the Paladin leader,dodging a missile in the last minute.

"Two plane down!"Report one of his wingmen,who attack immediately Gryphus 1 evading the attack,his rafale more maneuverable,he manage to place his plane behind the Mig31 an fire a missile,damage the engine and finishing him with his gun.

"You're a good pilot but that not enough for me!"The two plane attacking each other,"Ho really?My plane is not as fast as yours, but it is easier to maneuver!"Gryphus 1 replied,trying to follow the fast mig,this plane is good for high altitude interception,but in dogfight hes is bad.

"To all allied ship preparing to fire!"Said the captain of the Tiburon.

At the same time the blackjack approaching the complex,but the allied fleet had formed a line an all the ship opening fire,the missiles and bullets hit the blackjack,destroying two of them,ending their course in the cold water, while the other dropped their bomb but miss inflicting minor damage to the complex and retreat escorted by two other Mig.

"We'll doing a second pass!"Say on of the bomber pilot,but Gryphus 5 don't want and chase the tu160 and the Mig.

"You're mine,fox three fox three!"Say Enrico,the four XMAA hit the two mig,destroying them,leaving only two Mig and three Tu160,attacked by the F14D and the Su33,one of the bomber is able to reach the complex in flame,he crash just in front of one of the pipeline.

"Wow,that was close!"Breath Gryphus 3,seeing the wreckage of the bomber,burning.

"All enemy bomber destroyed,good job my friend!"Say Enrico.

Gryphus 1 is chased by the paladin leader and one of is last wingmen,the two tried to shoot the rafale but Gryphus 1 is more fast,dodging every attack,a stray of bullet however hit his tail but that not stop him and he outmaneuver the two mig in a barrel roll and shoot them down with his last XMAA,the two planes exploded instantly.

"That a new victory for Gryphus squadron!"Frederico say happy.

_"All enemy bomber and escort planes shot down,and the __amphibious unit has secure the complex the mission was a success!"_Said Crux.

Following their victory the three planes lading on the carrier,acclaimed by the sailors and their friend of the navy,however a ceremony is organized in memory of the skua member number 5 who is died due to the SWBM,like many of the friend of Frederico,the coffin is draped with the Aurelian blue and white flag the soldier making the honors for their fallen comrades,and the coffin is dropped into the water,after the ceremony Frederico approach to Luis.

"Uldiz,I'm sorry for Sulez,if I had been faster I probably could destroy the launchers..."He said a bit sad.

"That not your fault"He replied"if you were forced the enemy barrage, you would be probably able to destroy their launchers, but in this case, you would be probably dead!"

"Or not...but i promise I will going to end once and for all with this giant whale!"Frederico say,banging his fist.

"And i know you can do this!"He say smiling."However we have still a victory to celebrate!".

After a little party to celebrate their victory,and after the refueling of the fleet and some repair on the damage ship,the next day the aurelian 1st fleet sailed to the south of the country where their ground forces was able to take control of a coastal city with port infrastructure,the four aurelian pilots air force taking off followed by a helicopter transport V22Osprey transporting Crux and go toward stand canyon where a forward base has been established by the aurelian army,some time later,under a hot sun contrasting with the icy water of the south they finally arrive to their destination,flying over the base,they can see numerous planes and helicopter aligned on the side of the runaway all protected by SAM site and AA gun,and tank coming from the west after training before the great battle,the four planes finally land and they are welcomed by the commander Varga,and the member of the Tiger squadron and congratulating them for their fight against the Gleipnir.

The next battle will be the liberation of santa Elva and the end of the Gleipnir.

_Debriefing_

_Thanks to the efforts provided by the Gryphus Squadron, the missiles of Gleipnir is no longer a threat and our forces are now advancing without having to constantly monitor the sky, saving the Davis unit thanks to the aid of our comrades of the tiger squadron permit further raise the morale of our soldiers who no longer have one wish, free the entire country! also the resumption of oil complex of Terminus Island should no longer worry about our strengths in terms of refueling!_

_The severely damaged Gleipnir retreated to Santa Elva, and the remaining enemy forces in the south are all withdrawn to the city, according to the spy aboard Gleipnir the complete repair will take minimum of two to three weeks however the high command to Leasath decided to move their flying fortress towards our capital in five days, this is why we decided to tackle the city in four days, the time that all of our troops can be gathering!_

* * *

End of the ninth chapter,I hope you enjoyed it,next stop Santa Elva!


	10. Chapter 9 Assault On Santa Elva

**Chp9:Santa Elva assault**

**Occupied Santa Elva 26 October 2020 01H00**

Past several days, the city of santa Elva previously calm despite the occupation, is now in a state of constant alert because an offensive to retake the city is near,the attack is awaited anxiously by the Leasath,they preparing the defense and patrolling in the street of the city,and awaited with joy not hidden by some residents,some of them began to gather weapons for a future usual blackout is set up by the occupation authorities, to avoid any guide ally raid, which does not however prevent two Aurelian black F117A Nighthawk,with a owl painted on the tail of the 172th Special Recon Squadron Otus Squadron in two man formation standing at 12 000 meters, sneaking through the clouds in the dark sky at 350Km/h, take pictures with their powerful cameras installed on board.

"This is Otus squadron to base command,we just entering in the city airspace,we commencing recon!"Otus 1 said.

_"Copy Otus squadron,be careful up there,and don't wake up our citizens!"_Varga respond.

"As usual Commander!"Otus 2 add,the two F117 fly south of the city at low speed and take several pictures of enemy installations, then they head to the Lenal river , taking pictures of the island and the two bridges ,after this the F117 flow toward eleven hour for taking pictures of the north of the city and the airport too, where the Gleipnir is being repaired.

"Hey,this is the gleipnir,he's in a bad shape!The southern cross has not missed him"Otus 2 said,smiling.

"That right,I hope that they next meet will be the last...for the Gleipnir!"Otus 1 respond.

"That bad,we don't have some pavaway,we could send them to a gift for their flying fortress!"Otus 2 said joking.

"Yeah,and the joint chief of staff would have rewarded us posthumously!"Otus 1 respond sarcastically."So our duty here is over here,Otus squadron to base command,mission complete we return to the base with the data!"Otus 1 said to the base command.

_"Copy Otus squadron,good job,we awaiting you with impatience!"_Varga respond.

The two black nighthawk go toward stand canyon at full speed with their pictures in their planes,unnoticed.

**Stand Canyon base 26 October 2020**** 13****H00  
**

In a short amount of time the Aurelian armed force had established a base south of the canyon where the offensive would start for the liberation of the city, the base included two runaways,where a lot of fighter planes are parked in the hangars like the F15C, F16C, Mirage 2000-5, A10Thuderbolt II and the two F117Nighthawk who performed a night recon mission over the city, many hangars for airplanes and armored vehicles,ammo storages barracks for soldiers and an HQ in the center has been built, the base was protected by several bunkers and Sam Site around, however the remaining Leasath troops had all withdrawn into Santa Elva for the incoming battle,

Over the sky of the base air patrols continued, composed by two Su33D and a F14D,a Mirage 2000-5 and one Tornado F3 from the Gryphus,Tiger and Milvus Squadron respectively, while two C-17 Globmaster III from Port Patterson landed to bring the supplies necessary for the assault, the base was indeed in full effervescence, the different leader of the air force and the army discussed the strategy to follow while the pilot was going about their activities.

In the briefing room,the leader of the main ground forces and squadron are here,the coronel Kurt Soares of the Davis unit,Mayor Miguel Bergman of the sixth armored brigade,commodore Frederico Rodriguez leader of the 207th TFS Gryphus squadron,colonel John Eilis,leader of the 14th TFS Tiger squadron,Capitan Tonio Banderas leader of the 75th TFS Milvus squadron,Mayor Aldo Rico of the Compana de commando 602 special forces,and Capitan Lucius Lopez and Dwayne Raves of the 3rd helicopter battalion Martillo and 5th helicopter battalion pesadilla tanque,the commander Varga enter in the room with some infos.

"Gentlemen,we obtained information about the enemy forces in the city,taking by the Otus squadron from their recon mission of the night, I'll show you them!"Varga put a chip in the computer and showing the pictures.

The large screen lit and the first night shot photos appear, there could have see Leasath currently installing defensive points in the south and north of the city, and bunker on the outside, on the island in the river where there was the bridges,and several vehicles of demolition team responsible for making them explode in the eventuality of the loss of the city.

Further north, The pictures show the airport of the city converted into a military base and the Gleipnir protected by a large anti-aircraft system being repaired and receive a new anti air weapons and motor before leaving for Mont Breeze where he should receive full reparations,and a lot of fighter plane for his protection.

"As we can see from these images,the Leasath are currently strengthening the defense of the city, several bunkers are already built outside the city, the south the island,and north of the city are protected by numerous tanks and light vehicles, and of numerous anti air defense are dispersed throughout Santa Elva! "Explains varga, indicating the different enemies locations in red.

"However, and according to the spy in the enemy, the Gleipnir has received new anti air weapons and must soon leave tomorrow to Mount breeze! "

"If we wait too long, the Gleipnir risk of escape again, and if that happens, we probably would have a new threat of its SWBM, we can no longer afford to wait! "Declares Frederico worried.

"Frederico's right, so we must attack without delay!" Adds Kurt, banging his fist. "My unit is operational again!"

"I agree with you gentlemen," Approves Bergman. "My men are ready to fight too!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! "Responds Varga smiling" I suggest attacking the enemy lines with the Davis unit and the Revencha unit, captain Banderas, made sure to bring CAS to our ground forces!"

"You can count on us to transform their tank in melted metal commander, however bombing in the city will be risky for civilians!"Responds Tonio carefully.

Helicopter pilots adds "For the fighting in the city we are ready, it will be necessary if we want to avoid as much collateral damage! "Lopez Propose.

"We'll cover you from the enemy fighter during this time! Besides, how many planes we might have to affront? "Ask John.

"About two dozen, not counting the enemy helicopter,plus two aces squadron will be present, in particular to protect the Gleipnir! "Responds Varga.

"Two aces squadron,that will be difficult,but fun by the way!"Frederico said.

"Yes but if we force the enemy to retreat and cross the bridge they might blow them up! "Noted Bergman.

"This is my unit to comes in! "Rico said, standing up,"If our pilots can rid the banks of any air defense, our helicopters can land on each of the bridge, and we neutralize the charges! "

"Perfect!And if we capture the south of the city,we will force the Leasath to send their Gleipnir to push us! "Noted Varga.

"John, your mens will take charge of opposing fighter escort, we have to charge to put an end once and for all with this monster!"Declares Frederico.

"I was just going to offer you! "John answer to him" Put him a missile from me! "Adds the Osean.

"Okay, it looks like the plan is ready then, Bergman, Soares, how long it will take your troops to reach the city?" Their request Varga.

"Including preparation time, to inform them and the trip, around 3 hours we will be there at the stroke of 17 hours! "

"Okay, gentlemen, I'll let you take care to inform your men,and good luck! "Completed Varga saluting, the officer then leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile some members of the tiger squadron enjoy free time for a little excursion into the canyon to the north,a eight wheeled vehicle Stryker ICV with a desert camo lent by Bergman and driven by Charlotte E Yeager, who had already conducted this type of vehicle in OGDF before changing for air Force, with Wong was again able to resume service and Kyle at the back of the ICV traveled quietly along the rocky canyon walls along the edges of cliffs, enjoying the view from the rear doors of the vehicle.

"The view from here is really beautiful! Too bad the others did not want to come!" said Kyle admiring the view.

"Sure, I have not had the opportunity to come with you the last time, this is the first time I see the canyon as close, our next visit will be the city of santa Elva! "Won answer.

"Yep, when the leasath will be out of the city! "

Shirley her, in the cockpit quietly driving the M1126, smile lip,and humming.

"Clear visibility ahead,with no oncoming traffic...fufufu!it's time to see what this stryker had under the hood!"She say,with a bad smile,Shirley spends a speed and presses the accelerator pedal making the engine roar.

"What was that?"Won ask.

"It looks like she wants to be a play with his new toy! "Kyle Responds amused.

"Her we go!"Shirley say very keen.

The stryker gaining speed and starts rolling all the way to the canyon roads, making several blunders just at the edge of the cliff, to the delight of Kyle, which however is not the case of Wong,a bit afraid.

"We gonna fall off the cliff!"Wong screams.

"This is awesome!"Kyle cheer.

"Huh,you're crazy you two!"Wong protest.

"Go there Shirley, put the gas! "Adds Kyle.

"At your orders sir! "She happy responds,the ICV reach the 120Km/h.

"Gentlemen, prepare for takeoff! "The stryker arrived for a bridge, destroyed this one forms a sort of springboard, taking more speed the stryker jumps over the destroyed bridge and after a short gliding flight landed heavily on the other side of the bridge, shock shakes everyone. After this walk rather hectic our three pilot and their mount back to the base, or mechanics will surely have a job to do with the suspension of the stryker...

Minutes later, the vehicle arrived at the base, in front of a aircraft hangars, our passenger disembarking, smiling, except obviously Wong!

"It is what I call a ride! "Says Kyle stretching.

"We must to remake it with others! "replies Shirley.

"So it will be without me! I'll never would climb with you in any land vehicle whatsoever, even a bike except where I drive!" Protests Wong, crossing his arms.

"If it was you who drove it might die too, but die bored! "Says Kyle laughing.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too,buddy!"

While they discuss or argue, our pilots could see the soldiers were preparing to leave, embarking in the helicopter, climbing into their tanks or transport vehicles,forming large columns of troops composed of tank, transport and SAM headed to santa Elva, a Humvee gets to their height, driving by John makes the board for a briefing.

**Stand Canyon Base,runaway no 2, 26 October 2020 16H25**

After their briefing on the goal to accomplish, which is to ensure air superiority and progress on the ground, pilots took on board their aircraft, Kyle had received a new multi-role aircraft Mig 35C, more versatile than his former mig 29, who was sleeping in the hangar of the base with mechanic cared, this one is painted in light gray on the fuselage and blue on the tail and a shark mouth on the nose, when John now pilot him an F15E Strike Eagle, Alicia and Wong fly them on their Mirage 2000-5 usual, and Charlotte in its Gripen C, the five planes place themselves at the beginning of the runway awaiting clearance to take off.

"My new baby is ready, I can not wait to try it! "Kyle says.

"Me too, from the time I expect this F15E the Leasath will make excellent target training! "

"Looks like our squadron is full complement now! "Alicia says happily.

"I hope that our friends opposite will agree! "Said Charlotte amused.

"The same,and Tiger 5 , I hope you do tempt anything stupid ... like flying under bridges for example! "Said Wong to the attention of Charlotte.

"This is a proposal?"She request it with a smile.

"I would rather a challenge! "Responds Wong.

_"Tiger squadron,you are cleared for takeoff!"_said the control tower, without waiting for the pilots turn on their reactor snapping the throttle background gas and take off one after the other, gaining altitude.

_"Tiger squadron,altitude restriction canceled,return to your mission good luck!"_Said the controller behind his radio.

The tiger squadron stands alongside with the Gryphus Squadron, is composed of a Rafale M, two SU33 Flanker D and a F14D, while Milvus squadron uses F16C,a TornadoF3 and Four A10 stay at ground level, the three squadrons were soon joined by their two AWACS and all take the direction of Santa Elva.

**Santa Elva airspace 26 October 2020 17H00**

While Allied fighters enter the combat zone, the first elements of the Aurelian army arrive in sight of the enemy defense line, this one is composed of ten bunkers, and several Leopard tanks and air defense, which open fire on the first allied tanks that are quick to respond and in turn to put several tanks out of action.

_"Crux to all squadrons, our ground forces launched their assault, made sure to support them!"_Orders crux.

"Gryphus 1 roger,special weapons permitted! "

"Tiger 1, our weapons are ready! "

"Milvus 1, ready to drop our bombs on the enemy! "

"This is Davis unit,we're glade to see you again to help us! we have just launched the assault, everything goes as planned at the moment! "Reports the leader.

"Milvus 1 to all, we will destroy the bunkers,allied fighter, we count on you to cover us!"Request Milvus 1 aboard his F16C, their squadron goes on the attack destroying many bunker and tanks, open space and the lack of civil habitation allow the A10 to make big damage to the enemy while minimizing collateral damage, to facilitate the crossing of their defensive line.

"You can count on us guys! "Respond Gryphus 1, which has identified a flight of six Su27 and ten Typhoon,"There are mine,Fox 3 fox 3!"He firing a salvo of XMAA destroying three SU27 and his teammates destroy six Typhoon.

"Damn, the Aurelians, the Southern Cross is here! "Reports a Typhoon pilot before being down in his turn by the Rafale M.

"Shit, they attacked earlier than we thought, made Gleipnir prepare for takeoff!"Orders the commander.

"This is the captain of Gleipnir, we can not be in the air before ten minutes, protect us from here! "

"Damn... copy, Frost squadron Shiva squadron, get ready to take off, prevent the enemy from reaching the Gleipnir! "

"Shiva 1, understood! "Respond the leader board his HESA saeqeh, a plane resembling a F18 and F5, and painted blue with a yellow stripe on the back, the 6 planes take off soon after.

"Frost Squadron, here we go!"Orders the leader in its five teammate, their aircraft are Mig29A, painted in red on the body and white on the edge of the wings.

"Milvus 1 to Davis unit, all the bunkers were destroyed, tanks and AA around too, helicopter unit the way is clear!"

"Martillo 1, understood, thank you for cleaning! "Lopez Respond happy."Martilllo unit,time to pay back!"

Several aurelian Mil Mi-28 Havoc penetrate into town to facilitate advanced ally,slaloming between the building they destroying many enemy tanks and light vehicles and enemy AH64 Apache and Mil mi-24 hind, however, anti air defense does not allow them to advance more and are forced to remain slightly behind, at the same time John finished down two of the three surviving Su27 missiles, the last is the Charlotte victim, which destroys him with his gun,Alicia destroy the two remaining typhoon.

_"Pegasus __ to ally __fighters our helicopters are blocked by intense enemy flak in the city, can you take care of it? "_Pegasus request.

"This is Tiger 3 and 4,roger we'll take care of AA on the south! "Respond Wong.

"OK, we take care to destroying the AA to secure the north! "Adds Gryphus 2 and 3.

The Mirage 2000-5 and the two SU33, take altitude, then attack dive, dropping their guided bombs on the target,their planes are more maneuverable than the A-10 of the Milvus squadron several Leasath fighters, 8 F16C and 6 new SU27 Flanker are emerging,the planes are quickly knocked down by the pilot of the two squadron.

"Damn,our first line of defense is destroy,we need reenforcement here!"Request a leasath officer on the radio.

"Gryphus 1 here, I have just had three of them again! "He said triumphantly after having eliminated three F16C.

"Me, I've had only two Flanker! "Respond Gryphus 5.

"Not bad guys, to me! "States Kyle, who starts to pursue two F16C, he managed to lock and dispatch them a XMAA each aircraft explodes and instantly transform into ball of flame, but gun fire from two other Su27 force him to realize evasive maneuvers.

"Damn!" He said, picking up speed,he guiding them over the river, it then starts to pull the handle towards him, his Mig35 moves to 90 degrees, and before the two Leasath have understood anything, he repositions itself correctly in their six hours, and sending them each a XMAA, destroying their planes do not have time to avoid death, which came to rest in the river.

"Four in one shot, so try to beat that score!" Says Kyle for taunt, while other Leasath fighters are eliminated by Tiger 1 and 5, two F16C and a SU27 respectively.

The side of SU33 and Mirage 2000-5, the pilots finish to neutralized the anti-aircraft defense, while enemy tanks start arriving from downtown crossing the bridges."Go go go,don't let them approaching the north of the city,we'll crush them!"Say a leasath tank commander.

"All anti air defenses have been eliminated! "Alicia advert.

_"Well done! Crux to Milvus squadron enemy reinforcements trying to cross the river, prevent them from passing! "_

"Ok we take care, Milvus 3 and 4, we take care of those on the first bridge, Milvus 2,5 and 6 we allowed you those of the second bridge! Use only your guns, no way to damage the bridges! "He advocates.

"Roger! "Respond his teammates.

Immediately two A10 with a fighter escort, begin to attack the enemy columns, their powerful rotating barrel and shells coming out pierce the armor of light and heavy vehicle transforming the two columns into a real wall of fire, under the admiring eye soldiers and allied pilots.

"Our two columns have been cut into pieces, but what do our pilots! »Request a desperate Leasath.

"Wow,nice wall of flame,I would not be in that tanks! "Said Gryphus 1.

"These guys are really good at the close support! "Acknowledges Gryphus 5.

"They are more deadly than us, their planes are made for this job! "Adds 3 Gryphus.

"Although the Milvus squadron looks will steal the spotlight", "declares John.

"We as allow to them the Gleipnir, moreover It is surprising that it is not yet here" Say surprised Shirley.

Then another voice, with rotor noises are heard "Here the 602 to ally force thank you for open the way, we're on the way to capture the bridges and neutralize the explosive! "A formation of four UH60 accompanied by six Mh6Little bird and helicopter unit pesadilla tanque approaching quickly the three bridges at low altitude.

"Alright people,our duties is to capture these bridges and disarm the explosives to allow our troop crossing,lets go!"The Black-hawk begin to unload their soldier on the bridges, special force of 602 soldiers involving in a gunfight with many soldiers who keep the bridges and the survivors of the A10 attack, in a violent struggle, the shot start from every side and Leasath fall one after the other, supported by suppressive fire from the Havoc and Little bird, the allied soldier manage to eliminate the enemy fast.

"Rico at the radio!We have eliminated the soldiers guarding the bridge, we begin to disarm the explosive charges! "Declares the leader of the commando, the minesweepers begin their work, defusing one by one C4 loads placed on different pillars of support.

"This is Bergman the last western sector just fallen,south of the city is ours! "Triumphantly declares Bergman from its Bradley.

"Soares Here, we have some pressure point on our side in the shopping center, but the area is largely under control thanks to some resistance members!"He says , opening fire with his M16.

_"Understood !"_Responds Crux_"Wait until we secure the bridge before crossing! "_He prevents, the allied tanks began to approach the bridges and wait to crossing, when the shells from the other side start to hit the Aurelian position in front of them.

"Artillery fire, from the other side of the city, made me shut up these positions! "Howl Bergman on the radio, he ordered his men to retreat.

_"The enemy artillery bombards our troops from the hills to the north, I added the target on your radar!__"_Crux radioed,eight red icon appear on the radar

"Understood crux, you heard gentlemen,we will destroy some arty! "Expresses Banderas, without waiting for the A10 and their escorts are heading to the origin of the fire, when suddenly their alarms on board begin to activate.

"What the..enemy missile incoming,evasive maneuvers!"Howl Milvus 1, which narrowly avoided two missiles.

" Milvus 5, I'm hit, I'm going down aaaargh!"

"He got me, I'll be crash! "Cry panicked Milvus 6 before crashing on the hill.

"Shit, this is Milvus 3, my plane is severely damaged, I'm ejecting! "The pilot managed to eject over the river and wind deported his chute to the Allied lines, while the A10 ends its run,crashing on a building,the others have managed to dodge the missiles.

"Allied down, where did this attack com from?"Request Gryphus 1 alarmed looking on his radar.

_"It was a long-range attack ... enemies __reinforcements incoming__ double Leasath formation, and Gleipnir is just behind!"_

**North of Santa Elva airspace 17H22**

Behind the hill a double Leasath formation approach, consisting of six HESA Saqeh, six Mig29A and the flying fortress.

"Milvus Squadron, fall back, we will take care of these new guest!"Orders Gryphus 1.

"Milvus 1... roger, put a missile to them from me,Milvus squadron,we leave the combat zone! "Responds a shocked Tonio by the death of his wigmen, the three survivors of the squadron leave the combat zone,to the west.

"Three planes down, you can do better! "Says Shiva 1, in a calm voice.

"And you will be next on my list! "Frederico answer them.

"The Southern Cross huh, we'll see if you're worth your reputation! "Says Frost 1, arming its missiles of his Mig29, targeting the Rafale M of Gryphus 1.

"Seeing the state of Gleipnir had to give you an opinion no?" Said Gryphus 1, which avoids the two missiles that are destined for him without much difficulty "You shot at too early, we learn not to lock your target in the LAF, you should never have invaded my country"he added angrily, Gryphus 1 reply immediately and sending a new burst XMAA by defeating four Mig29, to the amazement of their leader who can only hear the desperate cries of his comrades .

"That,this is for Milvus 5 and 6!"Said Gryphus 1 to them.

"Frost 5 here, I will not hold, eject! "

"Frost 2 was hit!"

"Frost 4, Frost 6 ,respond! This guy just down half my squadron in a second ... you will pay ! "Both pilots are engaged in a dogfight, while Gryphus 5 place his F14D behind another Mig29 and shoot him down.

_"To all aircraft, engage enemy fighters, you must eliminate Gleipnir and artillery as soon as possible"_ Warns Pegasus, but the pilots did not wait that have already asked the tiger squadron attack HESA saqeh of Shiva squadron.

"Tiger 1 in position,engage,Fox 2! "Firing two missiles, one touches the saqeh, destroying it but the second only damage, trailing a plume of smoke, it still ends up crashing right on one of the artillery.

"A plane and an arty destroy... unintentionally our specialist are going to task is not it? "Said John to the attention of Tiger 3 and 4, which are moving towards their targets.

"We understand,enemy artillery in sight, bombs away! "Alicia and Wong drops each two bombs of 227kg that destroyed three M109Paladin in one pass, but two other Hesa saeqeh take both mirage chase, themselves pursued by Kyle and Shirley.

"Say hello to my friend!"Say Shirley sending a missile to the Saeqeh,destroying him.

"Hands off my girlfriend, motherfucker! "Says a furious Kyle, who destroyed the aircraft at close range with his gun."A new victory for tiger 2!"

"And one more to my list of kills! "Shirley said proudly, approaching its Gripen C of Kyle Mig 35 she said" Tell me Tiger 2, do not you come to say not touch my girlfriend by any chance? "Said the young red haired girl.

"Huh uh ... you hear in trouble with all these communications .." Kyle said, blushing, while Alicia is silent, smiling.

"Me too, I seem to have heard a phrase like that! "Said Wong amused.

"We, too, but you should not talk about love in combat! "Adds a Leasath pilot who start to chase the Oseans.

"We will continue this conversation later, we go back! "Said Shirley, avoiding enemy fire.

Mikos and tanjico on their side destroys the other four Leasath artillery .

"Enemy artillery out of commission! You can get out of your hiding Bergman! "Said Gryphus 2 amused.

"602 to ally unit, my men finished to neutralize the charges, you can now cross it and continue your job and chase those bastards from the town! "Says Major Rico in turn .

"Understood guys, soldier go, we will return the Leasath home in beautiful wooden boxes! "Says Bergman drove his Bradley on the bridge, slaloming between carcass of charred vehicles and dead bodies, their Mil mi 28 pass in front to tackle the remaining enemy in downtown, while in the sky, aurelian continue their air combat, which seen the fall of the last enemy fighters, Gryphus 1 ends up having the last word, eliminating the last mig.

"So I worth my reputation? "Gryphus 1 Request .

"Largely, it looks like my comrades on board ... have no chance! "Responds Shiva 1, the plane begins to catch fire, and explodes,however Gryphus 1 can see a chute.

"All our planes ... destroyed! "Whisper the captain of Gleipnir, he can see on the face of its subordinate fear, but he pulled himself together.

"Put on-line all our anti air systems, after we have cleaned the sky of the enemy, we will end up with their ground troops, or we win or we fall! "Declares the captain to motivate his soldier, the Gleipnir heads above the city, with all its weapons online system, it come above Santa Elva but does not shoot.

_"Enemy planes down,destroy the gleipnir now...Gryphus 1!Just as we thought the Gleipnir isn't using his shock cannon,the SWBM has already been destroy,now's our chance,finish it off!"_Said Crux.

"The Gleipnir... this battle will see the final fall of one of us ..." Think Federico. "Understood, Gryphus 1, engage!"

Meanwhile, fighting continues on the ground, the Aurelians retaking the town, street by street, neighborhood by neighborhood,the aurelian lose three T80 tank and two Bradley but the enemy suffering massive losses while helicopters from both sides play hide and seek behind the buildings, Leasath obviously give everything they have left their ammunition and hope, while Bergman gave his order, he looks up to see the Gleipnir.

"I hope they will succeed!"

The two squadrons at full strength flock to the Gleipnir, like bees around a honey pot, the pilots send everything they have, missiles, cannon, the Gleipnir already in poor condition can of trying to shoot them down.

"Fuck, this thing takes shooting and continues to fly! "Said angry Gryphus 1, strafing the engine, damaging them.

"Don't worry boss, we're going to get this time! "He said Gryphus 5,diving his F14D on the Gleipnir which destroyed two SAM site located on the left wing.

"These guys never give up!"Gets angry a gunner trying to shoot the fighters.

"Rocket Barrage,clear the way! "Declare Gryphus 2 and 3, sending a full salvo of missile, even more damaging Gleipnir on the right wing.

"Multiple impacted,the hull no longer able to keep going at this rate! "Reports a crew member.

"Fire in the E sector, where the fire extinguisher are, aaaaaargh! "

"The Gleipnir suffers serious damage, keep going! "Said enthusiastic crux.

"This huge whale does not want to die, oh shit! "Said Tiger 1, avoiding missiles that lack touch his F15E.

"take this ! "Said Tiger 2, drawing three of its XMAA that destroy three weapons location on the tail of the aircraft.

"It look like we're going to need more than conventional weapons to take these bastards downs!"Said the captain.

"That no good...they don't want to be destroy easily..."Shirley said from his Gripen C,evading new enemy fire.

_"New weapons deployed aboard, destroy them! __"_Indicates crux.

"Gryphus Squadron, as promised, we let you finish with the Gleipnir,during this time we going to help ground troops! "Declares Tiger 1, his squadron descend to ground level and help the allied forces, destroying vehicles and helicopters.

"Thank you Colonel, I will not forget, and it is left for a ride! "Smiles Gryphus 1, firing two missiles at new SAM on the left wing.

He then target each weapon on the back and sending four XMAA on each AA location, immediately followed by Gryphus 5, which destroyed two AA and two SAM on the right wing, Frederico did another passage, slaloming between the bullets and missiles , few balls hit him but does not stop him, he then fired two standard missile and destroyed two last Sam on the back.

"to all units in downtown,retreat immediately to north of the city to the Gleipnir can fire!" Ordered the Leasath commander.

"If Aurelians do not destroy it before ..." Responds a soldier sarcastically.

"They retreating, do not let them get away!"Orders Soares, whose troops set off in pursuit, like that of Bergman.

"You think you get away like this, take that! "Says Lopez, destroying four tanks with his Ataka-B, while the soldiers began crossing the bridges.

"They retreated to the north, strafing the bridges!"Orders Tiger1, the pilots are repeating the same tactics employed by the Milvus Squadron, destroying many tanks, the explosive of the three bridge were also neutralized by navy seals came from the Naiad.

"This is the last AA, fox 2" Gryphus 1 destroyed the last AA Gleipnir which is now helpless, smoke starts coming out from everywhere.

"Dammit,smoke's pouring into the bridge!"said a panicked crew member.

"Somebody shoot hims down already!"Add another.

"All conventional weapons are down we're sitting ducks!"Said a weapon operator,all defensives weapons are labeled destroyed on his screen.

"Not just yet,we still have the shock cannon,if we can use against them..."Say the captain,taking the commands.

"What are you doing?!No you can't!"Said his subordinate

"Shut up!What do you think, we should just sit here while we go down in flames?!"Replied the captain anger."We just need to aim the shock cannon at the Southern Cross!"

"I can't,the Gleipnir will be torn apart!"He respond negatively.

"Out of my way!Get you hands of me!We're going to die anyway!"Says captain became crazy.

"What are they doing?"Ask Frederico,seeing the Gleipnir doing strange maneuvers.

"Dance of the defeat maybe?"Enrico respond.

"Wha...what's happening?!Ahh..."

"What...That mammoth thing has turned completely upside down!"Said a leasath soldier stupefied.

_"They're going to fire the shock cannon?!They plan to fire it like that...oh crap dive now hurry!"_Says crux urgently,just after diving the shock cannon firing,shaking the four planes of the gryphus squadron.

"What the hell,this is like a SWBM!"Said Gryphus 1.

"These Gleipnir crew is amazing!"Gryphus 2 add.

"He can still fly after this?Dammit!"Gryphus 3 said.

_"Watch out for the shock cannon tovarich!"_Add Pegasus._"If you see it preparing to fire,fly to a lower altitude than the Gleipnir!"_

"Just like the last time,copy!"Gryphus 1 respond."Go toward him,follow me!"He say,they ran toward the gleipnir when he fire again.

"Gleipnir's fire,stay at low altitude!"Odored Gryphus 1.

"The rate of fire is faster than a SWBM!"Gryphus 5 notice."Between 5 and 10 second!"

"And 5 between two fire,we need to destroy the shock cannon rapidly!"Gryphus 1 put the gas to the fullest,awaiting an other shock cannon fire,his Rafale M climb rapidly more higher than the Gleipnir,an shoot his two remaining XMAA and two missiles,a huge explosion destroy the last mass murder weapons of the Gleipnir who returned to upright,more smoke and explosion are seen by the pilots and ground forces.

"The Gleipnir is finished!"Said crux happy.

"It can be...the airborne fortress is..."Say a leasath soldier,seeing the gleipnir losing altitude.

"The shock cannon has been destroyed!"Said a crew member.

"Engine 1,engine 2,engine 3,all engines are down,we can't maintain altitude!"Said the second in command severely.

"Did we do it,did we stop the Gleipnir?"Said crux.

"I told them the Gleipnir wasn't ready for action damn base command!"Complain the engineer chief.

"So this his the end then..."Said the captain,raising his cap"The Gleipnir...all our dream of retribution.."

The Gleipnir fly over the lenal river,losing altitude.

"The airborne fortress is falling,the Gleipnir is crashing!"

The gleipnir fall into the river,destroying one of the bridge in the process and continues to drag on several meters, and stops outside the city, then a violent explosion occurred, destroying the Gleipnir after a few minutes, a plume of smoke rises then, however despite the violence of the explosion,some crew members manage to survive the crash,they were taken prisoner by special forces soon after.

"Weeeha,we did it!"Said triumphal gryphus 1,who perform some fancy maneuvers with his Rafale,his wingmen do the same.

"Finally,our comrades are avenged!"Said Gryphus 5.

"I was hoping to finally see this happen!"Said Gryphus 3 in a calm voice.

"I expect the day will be the release of our capital!"Gryphus 2 add positively.

They are then joined by their comrade of the tiger squadron.

"Finally,the fall of the fortress by the southern cross...that would make a good title in the newspaper!Good job Gryphus 1!"Said tiger 1 smiling.

"when this dear Navarro learn this, it may make an heart attack!"Tiger 2 said.

"It does not risk that kind of person has no heart!"Tiger 4 said.

"That right miss,you're right!"Tiger 3 agree.

"Hey tiger 3,don't try to steal Tiger 2 girlfriend!"Said Tiger 5 laughing.

"What dud just you say,I'll shoot you!"Respond tiger 2.

"If you can catch me,ha ha ha!"The two planes began to chasing themselves, and flying under the bridges!

"These two are unrecoverable..."Sigh Tiger 1.

_"They bring at least fun!"_Said crux_"So our troops have secured the airport,you can landing now!"_

**Santa Elva Airport 26 October 2020 17H45**

The two squadron land on the runaway,deserted by the leasath after the destruction of the Gleipnir and the fall of the city,in their haste, they left the equipment including aircraft like a Eurofighter Typhoon and two pilots looks the 'gifts'.

"That fine aircraft they left us here!"Said Frederico looking the two planes.

"The typhoon will be perfect for replacing my old F14D!And a perfect rival for the Rafale"Enrico comment.

"That right,and we can leave the F16XL for the Milvus squadron,its a good ground attack plane!"Frederico propose.

"That good for me!"John said."Our actually planes are good and in a good condition."

"OK,so lets go to eat!"Frederico said,and the pilots walk away the hangar.

"Wait a minute!"Said Alicia,everyone returns"Me and kyle we want to show you something, that is clear!"She said,approaching kyle.

"Me,a wait a..." she grabs Kyle by the neck and kisses him on the mouth to the surprise of everyone,except maybe for Wong and Shirley,who smiling,those two are officially a couple!

"So finally!"Said a amused John.

"Alicia,that why I love you..."Said a embarrassed Kyle,smiling.

"I know,me to I love you!"She respond happy.

"Hey guys,you come to the bar..."Said Shirley approaching them and murmur"Or directly to the room!"

The two blushing and respond,snapping Shirley head"Hum...Lets go to the bar!" Kyle and Alicia say,everyone headed to the main building to celebrate this great victory and empty the bar!

The Gleipnir now destroyed,their next task is the liberation of Griswall,and the end of the war.

Debriefing

_The Gleipnir is no more!Shortly after his destruction,the surviving leasath troops left the city,allowing our ground forces to successfully retook Santa Santa Elva victory is fantastic news,_I am ready to give my salary to view the Navarro head right now,_but even more so the defeat of the Gleipnir is sure to boost morale and give us a strategic advantage in this we liberate the capitol Griswall!We've already come this far,gentlemen,and ladies!_

* * *

**HESA Saeqeh  
**

**The saeqeh is a Iranian made fighter plane,and ground attack,second generation of the Azarakhsh fighter,built for replacement of their actual aircraft and allow to have new planes despite the embargo, the first prototype fly in 2004 and introduce in the Iranian air force in 2007,the plane is a mix between the F5 fuselage and the F18 for the reactor disposition and tail,it's officially built without foreign specialist maximum speed is 1700km/h(1056mph)and a range of 3000km(1864miles)a max altitude of 16000 meters(52493ft)he has two 20mm gun and seven hardpoints for missiles or bombs.  
**

**Note the informations come from wikipedia,so the informations about this plane may change!And there a reference to a manga in this chapter, find it and you'll get a cookie!**


	11. Chapter 10 Reactions and preparations

**Chp10:Reactions,preparations and organization**

**Gaiuss Tower, Griswall 26 October 2020 19H00  
**

The Gaiuss Tower,one of the tallest building in the world and a symbol of peace,has become the leasath army headquarter following the invasion,at the bottom of the tower two big leasath flag fly above the tower,on the 200 floor were had even held a banquet hosted by the Commander Diego Gaspar Navarro, whose uniform was covered with decorations,the general is not aware of the current situation Santa Elva,drinking and willingly gave interview,saying about the futile resistance of the Aurelian army despite the lose of Port Patterson, hiding of course the unofficial version of this war when his assistant came to inform him of an urgent appeal.

"Oh excuse me gentlemen, an important call, I let you enjoy the banquet! "He said moving away from the reporter group and industrial, accompanied by his second, he went into his office to take the call, his office was painted in orange, with the Leasath flag on the right wall and a photo of Gleipnir framed just below, on the left a wine cellar with the best wine from his country, and those taken from the Aurelians, there also to a large bulletproof window leading outside or he could see the city spread, and the Atmos ring surrounding the city forming a protective wall.

"General Ravier, I hope you bring me good news! You're done with these damn Aurelians ?"Request entrusting the commander,his contact paled and answered.

"My commander .. the Aurelians ... they managed to take us the city we were forced to evacuate with the remaining soldiers! "Ravier responds installed on its green and brown UAZ jeep,in a column of mixed vehicles of tanks,AA guns and trucks and other,they are covered by allied planes.

"How is that possible, and the Gleipnir then it would have had to reduce their troops in ashes! "Fulminate Navarro, leaving his anger burst, however, what he would then hear was much worse.

"The Gleipnir...my commander, he tried to intervene but ... this pilot with the Southern Cross ... destroys it! "

Navarro reeling from the news, remain speechless for a few moments, and resumes angry.

"Destroyed,and by a single pilot! You kidding me general Ravier, how a simple pilot could destroy the pride of our nation! "Howl Navarro.

The General tries to explain what happened "There were other pilots with him, but that only him who gave with the coup de grace to Gleipnir, he had already damaged a few days earlier above Terminus island !"

"And I had entrusted the command to Captain Burlington because I thought capable of assuming that role, what became of him? "

"We have no news of him, but I think he died in the crash! "

"Perfect! He will have had at least the kindness to die nobly, this incompetent! "Respond Navarro satisfied" Where you are at the present time? "

"On Interstate 27, we head towards the steppes of kalana to regroup with the forces present there and to reorganize ourselves! "

"Very well, I give you a second chance, you'll retake Santa Elva shortly, I send you the 2nd artillery battalion and the 4th armored division, and air support whose squadrons Rage and Gacrux, I wish you successful if made sure to get killed in battle! "Complete Navarro, hanging up the phone.

The commander calm, pours a glass of wine and then contact the officer in charge of the manufacture of new weapons in Monte Breeze.

"My respects Supreme Commander! "Respond the young Colonel Nuniez, responsible for the construction of the weapons in the industrial city .

"Forget the formalities you want! "He said coldly," Or are you in the development of the canon meson? "

"Weapons should be ready in two to three weeks, but unfortunately resistant attacked our factory causing significant damage, so we must push back the deadlines to two months in the best condition! "Respond the colonel embarrassed.

"You all decided to put me off or what? The situation has changed suddenly here! I leave you one month not one more! "

But my commander we... "

"You discuss my orders colonel? Need I remind you that you owe your position, not the death penalty? I am sending you extra engineer to help you as well as anti-partisans unit! "

"F ... fine commander, weapons will be delivered within the time agreed! "The colonel remembered the civil war one year ago in his head where he had fought on the loyalist side against the rebel forces which were commanded by Navarro, when the civil war ended by the victory of the rebels, Navarro came to power and Nuniez like other officers, Captain the time was arrested and sentenced to the death penalty, but was eventually released because Navarro needed new and young officer in his army.

Navarro then passed new phone calls to send reinforcements to strengthen the defenses of the capital, and of course sending two divisions to assist in the recovery of the city, a few hours later two squadron took off from Phuku Lagolla air base towards the sachana air base, despite Navarro are neutral face, he knew in his strong inside that war took a different turn from the one he hoped that some guests did not fail to notice when he should return in the dining hall.

"If these cursed Aurelians manage to get here, a nice surprise waiting for them! "He said, chuckling.

**Prison camp"Rosaria"north of Port Patterson 18H40**

Located north of the city, now far from the front line, camp rosaria, a former High School was converted back to a prisoner camp for leasath soldiers, sailors and pilots captured during the war, man and woman, and aside from the courtyard and the canteen man and women for obvious safety reasons were not mixed, camp dormitory were even separated by barbed wire to prevent too enterprising soldiers towards the female gender, the aurelian MP soldier patrolling around and inside the camp they were equipped with shotgun, cartridges using special rubber and taser, however those outside and in the watchtower had weapons firing live bullets, escape attempts had taken place but the escapees were usually quickly overtaken.

In the camp's courtyard was held a part of baseball between pilot and sailor, Bernardo Alvarez held firmly his bat, the pitcher should send the ball our drummer reviewing it high in the sky, he began to run as soon worm first base, while Angela that was on the third base to complete its turn, the sailor managed to catch the ball and block third base, forcing Bernardo to return to second base.

"Nice shot Bernardo! One more point for our team! "Commends one of his teammate.

"Thank you, but if I was as good as I probably would not be here! "He answers.

"Like all of us! "Adds another.

The game continues until dinner time, and this is the pilot team that wins on that of the sailor, the prisoner once gathered and counted then head to the canteen, every soldier receives a portion of paella, Bernardo then takes place, soon joined by Angela and other comrades.

"I wonder how long we will stay here! "Angela said spanking turn his fork in his paella.

"Until the end of the war probably when Aurelians have been defeated! "Said a soldier, a member of the Miller unit.

"Defeated eh, let me laugh, it's not just that you were supposed to bring them a beating? "Responds Bernardo.

"You can talk to you too, if you were a good pilot you probably would not be here! "The soldier replied dryly.

"You already had a beating by the Southern Cross, I think I will be second to do it! "He said, rising.

"Ha, I'd love to see that! "Sneers the soldier.

"Hey calm down guys! "Angela request.

Their altercation attracts two aurelian guard coming soon separate them the soldier from move elsewhere while Bernardo sits down.

"Tsss,idiot! "He mumbled.

"A little more and you are entitled in solitary confinement! "Said Angela.

"The guys of the army are all the same... but some side it right, it is still not ironic? "He said, looking around him," I came to defend a prisoner camp and I found placed in my turn! "

"Oh that, we can do nothing about it, I do not know about you but this war seems to take a turn..."

While they are still eating the TV turns drawing the attention of the prisoners, or one can see the city of Santa Elva being liberated by aurelian in the sky the Gleipnir on fire is now crashing into the river, and a Rafale M which gave the coup de grace flying over, it is the southern cross.

"What we have seen seems unreal, the Gleipnir the jewels of the army to Leasath was destroyed by a single pilot, the fighter to the southern cross, just give this war a new turn, as saying that this pilot has now become the nightmare of Leasath! »Comment a aurelian reporter of the Aurelian news.

"Ho shit..."Think Bernardo,seeing the footage.

The prisoners are silent, murmurs began to be heard, some sitting collapsed, other close their eyes, while some remain impassive, as if it were a reality, however, the guards showed a smirk at the sight these images.

" It's impossible..."

"The Gleipnir destroyed? "

"We had to expect so, after what I saw there! "Said a sailor,a survivor of the Battle of the Terminus island.

"Only the Southern Cross was able to such a feat! "Angela said to Bernardo.

"And not just him nor as talented fighter pilot, I know whereof I speak! "Answers Bernardo.

"I begin to fear for the buddies, I hope it will succeed in fighting off to the Southern Cross! "They said a pilot of the Ice squadron, the shock of the past information and their meal finished, the prisoners were taken back to their respective dormitories.*

**Santa** Elva airport the following day

Kyle returns from his tour of the town after going through a newspaper stand, bringing the news of the day, he should enter the rest room with several newspapers in hand and he placed them on the table below.

"News of the worlds guys!"

_Il Gleipnir, la nuova caduta di un mostro volante(The Gleipnir, the new fall of a flying monster)_Emmeria Gazetta.

_The fall of the airborne fortress,attack on Santa Elva,southern cross and hell tiger nightmare,_The Osea time.

_La forteresse volante n'est plus,La croix du sud le héro d'aurelia,le nemesis des leasath.(The Flying Fortress is gone, the Southern Cross hero of Aurelia, the nemesis of Leasath)_Réactions.

_Падение глейпнир по Gryphus эскадрильи и эскадрильи тигр, из двух стран, объединенных в общую цель, свобода!(The fall of Gleipnir by Gryphus Squadron and the __tiger __squadron , from two countries, united in a common goal, freedom!)_Gazeta narodnaya.

The different newspapers glorified the feat of the Southern Cross and the tiger squadron.

"Well Federico, you look like you became a true celebrity,just like us! "Compliments John, seeing the photo of the destroyed Gleipnir, flown by the Rafale M.

"Hey, they do not even speak of me! "Yuri said jokingly.

"You need only to equip your 767 with missiles and you join us in battle! "Wong replied mockingly. "You is sure to get you noticed! "

"Do not say that to him, will give him his idea ..." Whisper Charlotte to Wong.

"The new nemesis, hey it's more appropriate nickname well I think! "Adds Enrico.

"And the hell tiger is appropriate to you guys!"Tanjico said smiling.

"Nemesis ... it's not a bad nickname, like demon lord or talisman...and hell tiger! "Answers Federico approving.

"But if we get here, it's not just to me but to all of you present here my friends! "He precise however.

"Do not be modest Rodriguez! "Said the smiling commander Varga , who had just entered the room quietly, the present soldiers began immediately at attention and saluted.

"At ease soldiers! "Said the commander by rendering the salute, then adds," If in fact we all know that everyone has contributed to the success of this mission, it is you who gave the final blow to Gleipnir, and now the enemy will try more of us underestimate! "

"The commander rightly Aurelia needs a great hero, and you agree to that role perfectly! "Said John Frederico.

"Okay, I will hold the title of hero, but only when we have liberated the capital! "He said.

"Well precisely, if I am here it is precisely for the new future missions! "Continues Varga, drivers therefore went to the briefing room where they were met Eugene and other leader groups.

**Briefing room**

In the room Eugene prepares the material for briefing,the AAF briefing loading and show the map of the country.

(linkage remix music)

_"All right let me brief you on the main location on the route to Griswall,sir please chose a route,first remnant enemy soldiers are regrouping at the Kalana Steppes and are planing an attack on santa Elva,the currently aren't a threat but we are curious as to what they are planing,I guess we're not much different from them in size or strength..."_

The cursor move to another main location.

_"The enemy special forces Skylla unit set up camp at Sachana air base,they're not a squad you want to take on directly but they are currently busy preparing to send reinforcements to the Kalana Steppes,this might be the perfect time to catch them off guard!"_

Crux show the north of the country.

_"It appears that leasath forces are shipping supplies to a large scale manufacturing plant in Monte Breeze,it seem that they are manufacturing something but there is a large radar facility close by on Mt Nevera,the Nevera jammer is located there and we are unable to monitor their movements,the jamming extends as far as Griswall so we need to do something about it,although we really need to find out what's going on at Monte Breeze as well!"_

_"Our capitol is not far ahead,however griswall is heavily fortified and protected by the meson cannon,fierce resistance is excepted but we must pull together and take back Griswall,we can again launch two join operations,thanks to our recovering supplies and squadron,sir I let you the choice of the operation!"_Ended Crux.

"So what'd the next operation?"Ask John to Frederico,looking the map.

"We need to see the status of our forces,but I have a idea for the following mission..."Frederico respond.

**Alonzo Varga Office**

Behind his desk,Varga reading the different rapport about their current forces for the future missions.

* * *

**Aurelian Air force**

**207th fighter ****squadron**** "Gryphus":**leader Frederico Rodriguez

Air superiority,ground attack

Four members

Status:in active service

Equipments:Rafale M, Su-33Falnker-D, F14D, Eurofighter Typhoon

**14th fighter squadron "****Tiger"****:**leader John Eilis

Air superiority,ground attack

Five members

Status:in active service

Equipments:F15E, Mig35C, Mirage 2000-5, Gripen C

**75th ground attack squadron "Milvus":**leader Aldo Rico

Ground attack,CAS

Six member(before)four members(present)

Status:in reconstruction

Equipments:F16XL, Tornado F3, A10Thunderbolt II

**172th special recon squadron "****Otus"****:**leader *classified*

Recon missions,surgical strike

Two members

Status:in active service

Equipments:F117A,SR71

*new***27th bomber squadron "****Trueno"****:**leader Ryan Esposito

Carpet bombing,surgical strike

Five members

Status:in active service

Equipments:B-1B Lancer

**203th Airborne air control squadron"Crux":**leader Eugene Solano

Air sand ESM support

One member

Status:in active service

Equipments:E-767

**101th Airborne air control squadron"Pegasus":**leader Yuri Grigov

Air and ESM support

One member

Status:in active service

Equipments:E-767

* * *

**Aurelian Army**

**2nd Aurelian army,1st armored division "Davis:**leader Kurt Soares

Ground attack

A large number of soldiers

Status:in active service

Equipments:T80U, Leclerc MBT, M1128 Mobile Gun System

**2nd Aurelian army,6th armored infantry brigade "Revencha":**leader Miguel Bergman **  
**

Urban warfare,rush tactic

A large number

Status:in active service

Equipments:Stryker ICV, M2/M3 Bradley,BMP-3, T80U

**602 Special forces:**leader Aldo Rico

Recon,infiltration,sabotage

About 30 soldiers

Status:in active service

Equipments:Mh6 Little bird, UH60, CH47, Humvee, Quad, boats

**3rd Helicopter battalion "Martillo":**leader Lucius Lopez

Ground attack

Six members

Status:in active service

Equipments:Mil-Mi28 Havoc

**5th Helicopter battalion "Pesadilla Tanque":**leader Dwane Raves

Ground attack

Six members

Status:in active service

Equipments:Mil-Mi28 Havoc

* * *

**Aurelian Navy**

**Aurelian 1st Fleet"The fighting ships":**leader Rusario Palvez

Naval warfare

**Ship list:**

Kitty Hawk class aircraft carrier: Veinticino de Mayo

Kirov class cruiser:Tiburon

Ticonderoga class cruiser:Thalassa, Belgrano

Lafayette class frigate:Galicia(sunk), Castilla y Leon, Navarra(sunk), Murcia

Admiral Gorshkov class Frigate: Malvada(sunk), Malvina, Brasilia

Los Angeles class submarine:Naiad

**1st carrier air wing 21 Strike fighter squadron "Skua":**leader Luis Uldiz

Anti ship attack, air superiority, amphibious operation

Five members(before)Four members(present)

Status:in active service

Equipment:F14D, F/A18E, E/A18G

**1st carrier air wing 36 Strike fighter squadron "Falco":**leader Pedro Nivez

Anti ship attack, air superiority, amphibious operation

Four members

Status:in active service,formerly suspended

Equipment:Rafale M, F/A18E

**Aurelian 3rd Fleet"Knight of the sea":**leader Armando Treys

Naval warfare,amphibious landing

**Ship list:**

Izumo class: Juan Carlos

Ticonderoga class cruiser: Malvinas

Aquitaine class frigate: Canarias, Baléares, Amazonas, Caraibas

Hatakaze class destroyer:Catalunya, Andalucia, Euskadi, Valenciana, Aragon

Los Angeles class submarine: Iona

**1st Battleship squadron"Fleet girl":leader Yusaki Cruz  
**

Naval warfare,artillery support

**Ship list:**

Iowa class battleship:Kongou, Allende

Alsace class battleship:Griswall

Kirov class cruiser:Santa Elva

Arleigh Burke class destroyer:Shimakaze, Mutsuki,Yuudachi,Fubuki

Kongo class destroyer:Haruna

* * *

At the sight of this list, the commander displays a smile, strength finally become equivalent to that of the enemies, it makes a copy of the report that led to Frederico for future missions,the leasath occupation will be ending by their destruction.


End file.
